BROLY EN FAIRY TAIL
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Broly en su segunda muerte cayó en el mundo de la magia, donde su alma se selló en la de un joven dragon slayer de pelo rosa, pero la presencia de Acnologia hará que este formidable guerrero despierte, liberando un poder que nunca antes se había sentido en el mundo mágico. Fusión Natsu/Broly (Broly x harem)
1. Capítulo 1: Broly vs Acnologia

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo una historia crossover que quise subir hace algún tiempo, espero que os guste**

 **BROLY EN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Sinopsis: Broly en su segunda muerte cayó en el mundo de la magia, donde su alma se selló en la de un joven dragon slayer de pelo rosa, pero la presencia de Acnologia hará que este formidable guerrero despierte, liberando un poder que nunca antes se había sentido en el mundo mágico. Fusión Natsu/Broly (Broly x harem)**

 **Capítulo 1: Broly vs Acnologia**

Era el final, los magos de Fairy tail habían dado lo mejor de ellos para detener a Acnologia, pero todos fueron derrotados, mientras contemplaban como el dragón del apocalipsis preparaba su rugido para acabar con las hadas

 **Erza:** Maldita sea- dijo la peli roja desesperada y con heridas serias en su cuerpo

 **Lucy:** ¿Esto es lo que nos espera?- dijo con lágrimas la rubia mientras abrazaba a su compañero inconsciente, Natsu Dragneel

 **Gray:** Al menos moriremos juntos- dijo con melancolía mientras la maga de agua Juvia lo abrazaba

En un lugar oscuro encontramos al peli rosa con heridas serias de la batalla contra el rey dragón mirando a la nada con melancolía

 **Natsu:** ¿Esto es todo?, no puedo proteger a mis amigos, no puedo encontrar a Igneel…- dijo derramando lágrimas- acaso… ¿estaré muerto?- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **¿?:** Déjamelo ayudarte…- dijo una voz que extraño al peli rosa mientras una especie de luz verde aparecía frente a él- toca este orbe de energía, y te harás increíblemente poderoso, podrás salvar a tus amigos de una muerte segura…- dijo la voz proveniente del orbe de energía

El peli rosa, sin muchas elecciones, toco el orbe de energía. Al momento de tocar la bola de energía, esta empezó a meterse en el interior del peli rosa, sintiendo como su poder crecía de forma desmesurada mientras recuerdos de batallas que él nunca había visto o vivido entraban en su mente

 **Natsu:** ¡KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!- Gritó lleno de ira el peli rosa mientas liberaba una cantidad monstruosa de poder

En el exterior, el dragón negro había lanzado su rugido y la maestra Mavis estaba a punto de lanzar su hechizo cuando algo dejó a todos sin palabras

Una especie de luz verde había destrozado el rugido del dragón, la cual se paró a unos metros del gigantesco lagarto, produciendo una cantidad monstruosa de energía, que llego a todo el mundo de Earthland

 **Zeref:** ¡ ¿Qué cojones es eso?!- dijo increíblemente impresionado y aterrado ante esa monstruosa cantidad de poder que estaba sintiendo

Cuando el brillo de la luz se disipó un poco se pudo ver una figura humanoide bastante alta, de al menos cuatro metros de alto, súper musculoso, sin camiseta, ojos blancos sin pupila y el pelo verde hacia arriba puntiagudo y brillante

 **Laxus:** ¿Quién coño es ese?- dijo impresionado ante el poder que liberaba

 **Freed:** No lo sé, pero su poder es monstruoso- dijo igual de asombrado que el rubio

 **Gilrdats:** Y encima ha destruido el rugido de Acnologia solo con su cuerpo- dijo temblando y apretando puños y dientes asombrando a su hija de ver a su padre en ese estado

El dragon miraba con sorpresa al guerrero que tenía enfrente y con algo de temor ante el monstruoso poder que liberaba

Antes de que pudiera alguien hacer algo, el peli verde le encajó un puñetazo en el abdomen al dragón, que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y escupir sangre para sorpresa y horror de los presentes

 **¿?:** JAJAJAJAJAJA- Rio como un loco para posteriormente coger a la enorme bestia por la cabeza y arrastrarla por el suelo de la isla, para seguir en el mar, donde la bestia se ahogaba, y los espectadores, es decir, Meredy, Ultear y los barcos del consejo mágico miraban con asombro como ese sujeto apaleaba al enorme dragón sin apenas un esfuerzo aparente para posteriormente sacar su cabeza del agua y lanzarle una especie de esfera verde, que cuando chocó con parte del dragón, ya que este pudo esquivarla en parte, se percudió una enorme explosión más poderosa que el rugido del dragón, volviendo bastante inestable el mar y casi destrozando la isla

Para cuando todo se calmó, se podía ver caer al dragón al agua con heridas bastante graves en la zona afectada por el impacto, donde se podía ver el músculo, e incluso el hueso en ciertas zonas

 **¿?:** Siento… siento cada vez más poder dentro de mí….- dijo liberando un grito mientras su energía aumentaba aún más mientras era cubierto por una esfera verde, de la cual salieron esferas más pequeñas, que se dispersaron y empezaron a destruir todo lo que tocaban

 **Makarov:** Su poder es inmenso, y sigue creciendo- dijo el maestro aterrado

 **Erza:** Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que lo destruya todo- dijo la peli roja muy asustada ante esa monstruosa cantidad de poder que liberaba el peli verde

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, el gigante dejó de emitir energía de golpe para posteriormente caer al suelo desde una altura muy considerable, estrellándose justo donde estaban los magos de Fairy tail, creando una enorme cortina de humo como consecuencia del golpe

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver, que en el centro del cráter, empezó a disminuir de tamaño y su pelo antes verde se volvió rosa y su piel antes más clara se oscureció un poco revelando una figura que dejo a todos sin palabras

 **Fairy tail:** ¡ ¿NATSUUUUUUUUUU?!- dijeron todos con los ojos bien abiertos

 **Makarov:** ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?!– dijo el anciano todavía sin salir de la sorpresa

Entonces del mar salió el dragón del apocalipsis, muy mal herido por las heridas del peli rosa, volando hacia donde estaban los aterrados magos

 **Acnologia: Tienes suerte de que esté herido saiyan, la próxima vez no habrá tanta suerte-** dijo abandonando el lugar antes de perder el conocimiento y ahogarse en el agua

Eso extraño a los magos de Fairy tail, que volvieron a mirar al peli rosa con más preguntas que respuestas, pero sobre todo con una pregunta en mente

 **Todos:** "¿Qué coño es un saiyan?"- pensaron todos sin conocer la respuesta mientras recogían al peli rosa y lo llevaban al barco para tratarlo en el gremio

Zeref, que había visto todo desde el barco de Grimore Heart, estaba asombrado y aterrado ante el poder de ese ser que apaleo a Acnologia sin esfuerzo

 **Zeref:** Ese monstruo es más fuerte que END y yo juntos…- dijo bastante aterrado- quizás… tenga la solución a mi problema- dijo con algo de esperanza mientras los supervivientes de Grimore Heart observaban con auténtico terror a ese ser, que parecía sacado de lo más profundo del infierno

Meredy y Ultear todavía no salían del asombro ante el poder que ese hombre había liberado junto a la paliza que le dio al dragon sin apenas esfuerzo

 **Meredy:** Ultear, ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo en un estado de shock

 **Ultear:** No lo sé Meredy, y prefiero no saberlo- dijo en el mismo estado que la peli rosa, ambas asustadas cuando ese ser de pelo verde cruzó miradas con las suyas pensando que las mataría allí mismo

Por su parte, los barcos del consejo mágico volvieron por donde vinieron, donde Doranbolt y Lahar, aun traumados ante el monstruoso poder que vieron, tendrían mucho que explicar a sus superiores

Mavis miraba con asombro y temor al inconsciente peli rosa en su habitación, intentando saber que había pasado

 **Mavis:** "Esa energía no era magia, ni siquiera era humana"- pensó con más dudas que respuestas en su cabeza- "Natsu, ¿Qué eres?"- pensó con curiosidad la rubia que creó el gremio

Los demás miembros pensaban en lo que habían visto y como habían visto al peli rosa transformado en ese… ser con ansias asesinas y lleno de maldad

Happy, Lucy, Wendy y Erza estaban muy preocupadas por lo que le había pasado a su compañero

Por su parte Gilrdats y Makarov hablaban sobre el peli rosa y esa extraña transformación, esperando que cuando el peli rosa despertara les respondiera todas sus dudas

En una parte remota del mundo mágico, apartado de la civilización, Un pelinegro que tenía su pelo atado en una coleta pudo sentir ese monstruoso poder, que no solo le sorprendió, le aterro, ni siquiera Zeref o un dragón tendría semejante poder, y no solo él tenía miedo, todos los integrantes del gremio lo estaban

 **¿?:** Mad-Geer-sama, ¿Que ha sido eso?- dijo una joven de pelo negro y con cuernos muy asustada ante esa monstruosa cantidad de poder

 **Mad Geer:** No lo sé Sayla, solo espero que se mantenga lejos de aquí, de lo contrario no duraremos un nuevo día- dijo muy asustado pensando en las consecuencias que traería si el portador de ese poder viniera hacia aquí

En el mundo de los espíritus también sintieron ese poder, y más de uno se hizo pipi en los pantalones ante semejante poder

El rey de los espíritus estaba realmente preocupado, nunca en toda su existencia había notado semejante poder y no sabía qué hacer si el dueño de ese poder les diera por darle una visita

 **Rey espíritu:** Loke, reúne al zodiaco, tenemos que hablar sobre ese extraño poder- dijo mientras el nombrado buscaba a los demás dejando al rey muy pensativo

En una parte oscura, una figura humana bastante alta y musculosa con el pelo negro estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas con un chico peli rosa inconsciente a su lado, siendo Natsu el compañero del gigante, el cual estaba muy pensativo

Entonces el peli rosa empezó a despertarse, sorprendido del lugar donde estaba pero aún más del sujeto que estaba a su lado, el cuál incluso en reposo desprendía un gran poder

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo en posición defensiva llamando la atención del saiyan legendario

 **¿?:** Alguien que vive dentro de ti, o para ser exactos… una parte de ti que hasta ahora desconocías- dijo seriamente mirando al frente mientras adoptaba una posición de loto

 **Natsu:** No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo confundido ante lo dicho por el guerrero

El saiyan se levantó y miró al peli rosa, el cual se sintió algo intimidado por el gigante que lo miraba seriamente y el ceño fruncido

 **¿?:** Escucha bien niño, porque no lo pienso repetir, mi nombre es Broly, el súper saiyan legendario y tú eres mi reencarnación- dijo asombrando al peli rosa a la vez que estaba desconcertado ante lo dicho por el saiyan

 **Natsu:** ¡ ¿QUE YO SOY TU REENCARNACIÓN?!- Dijo asombrado ¡ ¿pe... pero cómo?! Espera, ¿Qué es un saiyan? ¡ ¿Y POR QUÉ TIENES COLA?!- Dijo asombrado sin creerse lo que le estaba pasando mientras el saiyan se daba una palmada en la cara

 **Broly:** Esto va ser muy complicado…- se dijo así mismo viendo al chico de pelo rosa bastante alterado- atiende chico- dijo dándole un leve puñetazo que lo estampó contra el suelo- te voy a explicar todas las dudas que tienes en esa cabeza, así que atiende- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo

El saiyan entonces, le explicó sobre la raza de los saiyans, las guerras que había librado, como sus padre y los suyos por ser el más fuerte y este intento controlarlo para dominar el universo, y como el odio hacia un tal Kakarot le hizo liberarse de su esclavitud, y como murió dos veces donde el saiyan, antes de ir al infierno, el shinigami le dio la posibilidad de reencarnarse en el peli rosa y que estaban en la mente de este

 **Natsu:** Increíble, entonces tú eras la voz que me hablabas- dijo sorprendido

 **Broly:** Sí, pero vi que no podías controlar mi poder y perdiste el conocimiento, así que tuve que salir y patearle el culo a ese dragón- dijo dejando sin palabras al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Tú… ¡ ¿DERROTASTE A ACNOLOGIA?!- Dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita haciendo sonreír al saiyan

 **Broly:** Ni siquiera me sirvió para calentar- dijo con algo de aburrimiento

 **Natsu:** ¡INCREÍBLE!- Dijo dando botes de alegría- dime, ¿me entrenarías para hacerme más fuerte?- dijo muy emocionado mientras el saiyan se levantaba del suelo

 **Broly:** No será necesario chico, recuerda que tú y yo somos uno- dijo ilusionando más al peli rosa- pero aún no estás completo- dijo alzando la mano hacia el chico- toma mi mano para que podamos fusionarnos y ser uno, pero te advierto, pude que haya cambios en la personalidad de ambos- dijo mientras el peli rosa tragaba algo de saliva, pero a los pocos segundos agarró la enorme mano del guerrero saiyan

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo, estoy encendido- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su contraparte mientras una especie de luz amarilla cubría el cuerpo de ambos

Cuando la luz desapareció, solo estaba el hijo de Igneel, pero no como antes

El pelo antes rosa, ahora era negro con partes rojas en su cabello, seguía teniendo el mismo color de piel, pero ahora era un poco más grande y con músculos más marcados, quedando solo el color jade de los ojos que caracterizan al ahora pelinegro, el cual estaba viendo su nuevo cuerpo

En el exterior también se estaban produciendo esos cambios, lo cual llamo la atención de Mira y Porlyusica, sorprendidas del cambio que sufría el chico, por lo que no dudaron en avisar a Makarov y al gremio de lo que le pasaba al peli rosa

 **¿?:** Parece que ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo revisando los recuerdos del guerrero legendario- Kakarot, la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás tanta suerte, pero por ahora, seguiré en el gremio, no negaré que los veo como mi familia y seguro que me preguntarán por lo que pasó y por los cambios- dijo mientras sonreía nuevamente- por ahora solo fingiré- dijo mirando hacia arriba y extendiendo sus brazos- A partir de ahora, seré Broly, el súper saiyan Dragon Slayer legendario Jajajaja- dijo riendo como un maníaco

Ahora el mundo de Earthland tenía a uno de los seres más poderosos que jamás hayan existido, el cuál traerá mucho caos y batallas al gremio más fuerte de Fiore

 **Continuará**

 **Y por ahora eso es todo que tengo que centrarme en los estudios. Hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo ser

**VAMOS AL ATAQUE, porque el saiyan de Earthland está aquí para romper culos. Se me va la olla, mejor os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Un nuevo ser**

Todos miraban con asombro el nuevo aspecto del hijo de Igneel, los hombres no sabían que pensar, mientras las chicas del gremio se sonrojaban levemente ante la nueva apariencia del ahora pelinegro con detalles rojos

Entonces, el híbrido saiyan dragón abrió sus ojos de golpe, haciendo que todos se apartasen del susto mientras se levantaba de su cama

 **Makarov:** Natsu, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo el mago santo llamando la atención del Slayer, que sonrió internamente, pero decidió seguirle el juego

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Dé que hablas viejo?- dijo mientras Mirajane le pasaba un espejo, donde el ahora pelinegro fingió sorpresa y asombro- ¿este soy yo?- dijo aparentando asombro ante su nueva apariencia

 **Makarov:** Atiende Natsu- dijo llamando la atención del saiyan- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la isla Tenroujima? ¿Cómo no nos dijiste que tenías semejante poder?- dijo mientras todos miraban al slayer intrigados

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿De qué hablas?, es cierto, ¡ ¿Y Acnologia?!¡ ¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡ ¿Dónde estamos?!- dijo fingiendo no recordar nada asombrando a los presentes

 **Todos:** "No lo recuerda…"- pensaron asombrados

 **Makarov:** Esta bien, dejadlo descansar, lo importante es que todos estamos bien- dijo mientras todos se retiraban y dejaban dormir al Slayer, el cuál sonreía internamente triunfante

 **Natsu/Broly:** "Pobres imbéciles, aunque hay mujeres que no están nada mal, sobre todo Erza, Lucy, Mira y esa morena de nombre Cana"- pensó mientras se relamía los labios- "puede que esto sea interesante"- dijo para finalmente dormirse aunque estaría entrenando su mente

En el salón del gremio, todos estaban haciendo lo que siempre solían hacer

Sin embargo, el maestro seguía pensativo junto a Gilrdats, al igual que cierto grupo de magas y dos gatos voladores o exceed

En ese instante, la llave del león de la rubia Lucy empezó a brillar, para posteriormente salir un agitado peli naranja con un traje bastante elegante

 **Lucy:** Loke, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada al ver a su amigo agitado

 **Loke:** Lucy, el rey espíritu quiere hablar con vosotros y vuestro maestro- dijo asombrando a los presentes mientras abría un portal hacia su mundo

La maga estelar, junto con Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle Laxus, los hermanos Strauss, Cana, Gilrdats y Makarov fueron hacia el mundo de los espíritus a saber el motivo de por qué el rey del mundo estelar querría hablar con ellos

En otra parte, más precisamente en un volcán, un dragón rojo estaba preocupado ante el poder que había sentido, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Resulta que su hijo es una reencarnación de uno de los guerreros más fuertes, temidos y despiadados que el universo ha conocido, capaza de destruir una galaxia con un escupitajo o por simplemente accidente

 **¿?:** No eres el único preocupado Igneel- dijo una especie de luz blanca brillante con voz femenina

 **Igneel: Sabes que no podemos estar en contacto, ¿y cómo quieres que no me preocupe?, mi hijo ahora es más fuerte que END, Zeref, Acnologia y todos nosotros juntos Grandine-** Dijo algo alterado

 **Grandine: ¿Crees que no lo sé?, solo espero que a mi pequeña no le ocurra nada malo** \- dijo muy preocupada por su pequeña Wendy

En una cueva alejada de la civilización, el mago oscuro Zeref entraba en esta encontrándose al rey de los dragones, Acnologia, recuperándose de las heridas creadas por el saiyan

 **Zeref:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila al dragón que parecía molesto

 **Acnologia:** **Hecho mierda** \- dijo bastante cansado- **y como si no fuera lo bastante estúpido, me atrevo a desafiar nuevamente a un saiyan, hay que joderse-** Dijo extrañando al mago oscuro

 **Zeref:** ¿Qué es un saiyan?- dijo confundido mientras el dragón suspiraba

 **Acnologia: En serio ¿400 años de existencia y no sabes que es un saiyan? Bien, los saiyans fueron una de las razas más poderosas que habitaron el universo, se dedicaban a conquistar otros planetas, pero fueron en su mayoría erradicados-** dijo mientras el mago oscuro se sorprendía tanto por la historia como por el miedo que tenía el dragón al hablar de ellos

 **Zeref:** ¿Tan fuertes eran?- dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Acnologia: ¿Qué si eran fuertes?, chico, incluso el más débil de los de clase alta tenía poder suficiente para hacer volar un planeta, y el que me molió a golpes no era uno normal-** dijo extrañando al mago oscuro

 **Zeref:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo confundido

 **Acnologia: El que me dejo así era el súper saiyan legendario, el más fuerte de su clase, y probablemente, el ser más poderoso del universo, capaz de destruir galaxias con la punta de un dedo** \- dijo emocionando y aterrando al mago oscuro- **Pero supongo que a ti eso te beneficia ¿cierto?-** dijo al ver al mago sonriendo

 **Zeref:** En eso tienes razón Acnologia- dijo con una sonrisa cuando de repente presiente algo y pone un rostro serio- debo irme, nos vemos…- dijo dejando al dragón en la soledad recuperándose de las heridas

En Tártaros, el encargado de este miraba con horror como el libro de END se deshacía, mientras Zeref hacía su aparición

 **Mad Geer:** Zeref…- dijo sin salir de su asombro al ver a su creador

 **Zeref:** Llama a los demás, debo decirles la razón de esto- dijo mirando como el libro desaparecía

En el mundo de los espíritus, el rey de este miraba a sus invitados seriamente mientras suspiraba

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué es lo que quiere contarnos Rey espíritu?- dijo son algo de preocupación por la seriedad que mostraba el rey

 **Rey espíritu:** Voy a contaros la historia de una de las razas más poderosas que jamás han existido…. Los saiyans- dijo mientras les contaba la misma historia que el dragón oscuro le contó al mago oscuro

 **Gray:** Pero… ¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto?- dijo el mago de hielo confundido

 **Rey espíritu:** Resulta, que lo que apaleo a Acnologia, fue un saiyan- dijo aterrando a los presentes- pero no era un saiyan normal… se trataba del súper saiyan legendario, Broly, el más fuerte de su raza y probablemente… de todo el universo, capaz de destruir galaxias con un solo dedo- dijo aterrando aún más a los presentes

 **Lucy:** Entonces Natsu….- dijo aterrada la rubia al saber que su amigo antes peli rosa tiene el potencial de destruir el universo

 **Rey espíritu:** ¿Pasa algo Lucy?- dijo confundido el rey estelar

 **Makarov:** Verá, no estoy seguro, pero creo que Natsu… es la reencarnación de ese súper saiyan legendario….- dijo aterrando a los espíritus, incluido el rey espíritu

En el gremio, el ahora Slayer pelinegro con toques rojos salía de la enfermería completamente ileso, para ver el gremio casi vacío en su totalidad, estando solamente Kinana en la barra limpiando y algún que otro miembro con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- dijo al ver que no había nadie

 **Kinana:** Se fueron a un encargo, parece que un tal "rey espíritu" los había llamado- dijo la peli púrpura aclarando las dudas del peli rosa

 **Natsu/Broly:** Entiendo- dijo saliendo del gremio- estaré entrenando en el bosque si alguien me busca- dijo cerrando las puertas tras de sí para posteriormente entrenar su estilo de combate de fuego con ki verde

Dos horas después, los que fueron a ver al rey espíritu habían vuelto, viendo a Kinana limpiando en la barra junto a algunos integrantes que se quedaron allí

 **Kinana:** Muy buenas a todos, ¿cómo os ha ido?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Makarov:** Kinana, ¿has visto a Natsu?- preguntó seriamente el mago santo

 **Kinana:** Dijo que saldría al bosque a entrenar, aunque se fue hace dos horas- dijo aclarando las dudas de los recién llegados, pero aun así seguían preocupados por su compañero Slayer, esperando que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre

Media hora después, el saiyan entró por el gremio sorprendiendo a todos al verlo sin patear la puerta como el solía hacer, y sonrojando a las chicas al estar sin camiseta ya que esta la había roto en su entrenamiento

 **Makarov:** Natsu ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo recibiendo una sonrisa algo escalofriante del Slayer que le puso los pelos de punta a todos los miembros del gremio

 **Natsu/Broly:** Perfectamente viejo- dijo sentándose en la barra- Mira, ponme algo de comer, tengo hambre- dijo mientras la nombrada iba rápidamente a la cocina a preparar algo de comer

Todos miraban discretamente al Slayer que estaba esperando la comida de la albina aparentemente en calma, pero por dentro tenía una sonrisa

 **Flash back**

El saiyan Slayer estaba haciendo unas flexiones, cuando de repente siente varias presencias a su alrededor para posteriormente varias bombas explotarán a su alrededor

 **¿?:** Azrael te dije que lo noquearas, no que lo matarás- dijo una joven de pelo dorado atado en coleta y ojos del mismo color

 **Azrael:** No creo que haya muerto Sasha, me aseguré de echar lo justo para noquearlo- dijo un joven de pelo negro con una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho de color rojo, mientras el izquierdo era azul blanquecino, mientras un hombre que aparentaba más edad, con barba larga blanca hacía acto de presencia

 **¿?:** Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención- dijo el de mayor edad mientras el joven se disculpaba

 **Azrael:** Sí Quimera- Sama- dijo el joven con respeto

 _ **(Música de fondo: Overklock - DBZ Remix - Broly's Rage)**_

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver al slayer ileso con una sonrisa maligna detrás del joven, aterrando a los compañeros del joven al ver que no estaba inconsciente

El slayer agarró al chico por la cabeza y empezaba a retorcerse de dolor

 **Natsu/Broly:** Hacen falta más que unas simples bombas para tumbarme- dijo aplastando la cabeza del joven convirtiéndola en papilla sangrienta, para horror de sus compañeros

El Hijo de Igneel desapareció para volver a reaparecer, esta vez, detrás de sus víctimas

 **Natsu/Broly:** Tú primero- dijo agarrando a la chica por la cabeza para posteriormente arrastrarla por todo el bosque para posteriormente lanzarla por los aires, para posteriormente reaparecer en el cielo y darle una patada que la estrelló contra el suelo, rematándola cuando la aplastó con su peso, creando un cráter en el suelo y que la joven escupiera sangre y gritara de dolor

 **Quimera:** ¡SASHA!- Dijo cargando un ataque mágico con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el híbrido caminaba lentamente hacia el viejo con una sonrisa muy macabra en su cara- ¡CÓMETE ESTO! _**¡EARTH BLAST!**_ \- dijo lanzando su ataque con todas sus fuerzas (Parecido al Kamehameha de Goku en la primera película de Broly) creando una destrucción bastante grande

Sin embargo, se podía ver que el Híbrido azabache con partes rojas estaba completamente ileso después de recibir ese ataque, aterrando al mago oscuro, ya que esa era su técnica más poderosa

El Híbrido saiyan dragón cogió al viejo por la cabeza mientras juntaba a su compañera inconsciente a su lado

 **Natsu/Broly:** Dile esto a tu jefe o maestro, si me quiere, lo esperaré aquí y más le vale que sea fuerte porque esto es solo un masaje comparado con lo que le voy a hacer por cobarde- dijo para posteriormente lanzar por los aires al viejo, para posteriormente lanzar por los aires a su compañera y el cadáver del joven sin cabeza mientras reía con fuerza y maldad

 **Fin Flash back**

El saiyan sonreía por dentro, tenía ganas de pelear contra alguien poderoso capaz de plantarle cara, pero estos se fueron cuando llegó el plato de carne hecho por Mirajane

No tardó mucho en comerse casi los 10 kilos de carne, lo que hizo que la peliblanca cocinara más todavía mientras el saiyan devoraba como si su estómago no tuviera fondo, mientras el resto lo miraban con asombro al verlo comer sin parar

Después de una hora de comer sin parar, para alivio de la albina, el saiyan se tocaba la panza satisfecho y con una sonrisa

 **Natsu/Broly:** Que bien, estaba todo muy rico- dijo limpiándose los dientes con un palillo- bueno, me voy a echar una siesta- dijo dejando el gremio bajo la mirada incrédula de los integrantes del gremio

 **Mira:** Espero que sea algo temporal, no creo que aguante otra ronda- dijo la albina mayor algo cansada

 **Cana:** Algo me dice que esto solo es el principio- dijo la morena aterrando a la albina, mientras se relamía los labios levemente al notar la musculatura nueva del Slayer

Al día siguiente, el saiyan junto a su equipo se fueron a hacer una misión, la cual consistía en destruir una alianza entre varios gremios oscuros, algo que normalmente llevaría entre tres y ocho meses para cumplir el trabajo a la perfección

Pero a todos se les cayó la quijada al suelo cuando el híbrido (que estaba dormido en la parte de atrás del carro con el que vinieron al lugar de la misión) destrozó, en cuestión de un par de horas (llenas de tortura, dolor y sufrimiento para los magos oscuros) todos los gremios, siendo un total de diez, sin apenas esfuerzo o heridas, y eso que estaba jugando, pero ellos no lo sabían… todavía

Cabe decir que todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones

Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle miraban con terror al Slayer, mientras la más joven se escondía entre las de mayor edad para no ver la brutal carnicería, pesé a que no mató a nadie, los torturo de una forma salvaje y despiadada

Erza estaba impactada, sudando y asustada, muy asustada mientras los recuerdos de la torre del cielo volvían nuevamente a su cabeza

Happy estaba incrédulo ante la barbarie que produjo su padre adoptivo y escuchar esa risa llena de maldad le perseguía durante muchas noches

Gray tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, ese monstruo que tenía frente a él no era su amigo y rival Natsu era…. Otra cosa, se podía sentir la sed de sangre intentando salir para conseguir más víctimas

El azabache con toques oscuros miró nuevamente a sus compañeros para poner su típica mirada inocente

 **Natsu/Broly:** Chicos ¿estáis bien?, os veo pálidos…. ¡ ¿Y dónde estamos?!¡ ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí?!- dijo totalmente sorprendido, aunque en realidad estaba fingiendo mientras sus compañeros abrían la boca ante el asombro de lo que escuchaban

 **Gray/Lucy/Wendy/Erza/Happy/Charle:** "¡ ¿NO LO RECUERDA?!"- Pensaron asombrados ante lo dicho por el pelinegro con toques rojos

 **Juvia:** Verá Natsu-san, al parecer esos hombres estaban bajo los efectos de una sustancia que los hizo atacarse entre ellos y tuvimos que interferir y detenerlos- dijo mientras el saiyan asentía, sonriendo al ver que se habían tragado su mentira

Cuando el grupo volvió al gremio, Erza fue la primera en dirigirse hacia Makarov para informar en privado sobre la misión, ya que todos estaban sorprendidos de que hubiesen vuelto tan pronto

El saiyan solo miraba disimuladamente como la peli roja y el viejo hablaban a solas, lo que lo hizo sonreír, aunque seguramente le tendrían que poner a una niñera para ver lo que hace, pero ya se encargará de eso más tarde, porque Mira le había preparado un plato gigantesco de carne, que no tardó mucho en darle unos cuantos bocados

Pero se detuvo algo malhumorado al sentir un ki hostil dirigirse hacia el gremio, por lo que salió al exterior para ver de qué se trataba, extrañando a sus compañeros que también le siguieron

Cuando salieron pudieron ver frente a ellos un ejército de magos oscuros, dirigidos por un hombre de alrededor de nos 40 años con armadura

 **¿?:** Quimera, ¿es ese chico de pelo negro?- dijo señalando al saiyan mientras el nombrado temblaba y asentía

 **Natsu/Broly:** Veo que has traído a tu jefe- dijo con una sonrisa macabra llamando la atención de los miembros del gremio

 **Makarov:** ¿Los conoces Natsu?- dijo algo serio

 **Natsu/Broly:** Me atacaron el otro día mientras entrenaba- dijo con esa sonrisa sorprendiendo a los integrantes del gremio

 **¿?:** Dejad que me presente, soy León oscuro, maestro de Bad blood y he venido a por ti, Natsu Dragneel- dijo señalando directamente al saiyan

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Me pregunto de que eres capaz?- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír al mago oscuro

 **León:** Para empezar esto- dijo incrementando su ki hasta niveles monstruosos para la mayoría, pero no para el saiyan que apenas se inmutaba pero sonreía feliz al tener un rival decente

 **Natsu/Broly:** No está mal- dijo mientras sus compañeros lo miraban como si estuviese loco- enséñame de que eres capaz - dijo incitándolo a atacar

El mago oscuro no tardó mucho en responder y ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque, chocando sus puños y provocando una onda expansiva que provocó un cráter en el lugar, para posteriormente ambos lanzarse golpes a gran velocidad, demasiado rápidos para ojos que no han sido entrenados

Todos miraban asombrados el intercambio de golpes que se lanzaban, sin embargo, lo que nadie notó, ni siquiera León, era que el saiyan solo estaba probando a su adversario

Después de jugar, el saiyan bloqueó el puñetazo de su rival para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires, para asombro e los magos oscuros, para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer en el aire, encajándole una patada a su adversario, que acabó clavando en el suelo desde una altura de 300 metros

El mago oscuro furioso, subió su nivel de ki, haciendo sonreír al saiyan, el cuál ahora era el, el que recibía una horda de golpes para posteriormente acabar estrellado en el suelo, creando una cortina de humo

 **Lucy/Happy:** ¡NATSU!- Gritaron preocupados por su compañero y amigo

Entonces, el saiyan salió de la cortina de humo completamente ileso y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su adversario algo frustrado porque su ataque no había funcionado

 **León:** ¿Qué te ha parecido? Soy más fuerte de lo que tú piensas- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Eso parece, tendré que subir de nivel- dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a los presentes

Entonces el saiyan fue cubierto por una energía amarillenta, para posteriormente su piel hacerse más clara, y su cabello azabache, volverse completamente rubio, mientras sus ojos se hacían azules sin pupilas, sus músculos y estatura aumentaban, mientras liberaba una cantidad de poder monstruoso, nada que ver con lo ocurrido con lo de la isla Tenroujima, pero aun así, era un poder enorme

Los presentes estaban con las quijadas en el suelo, algunos, se habían cagado y meado en los pantalones de puro terror, mientras el líder del gremio oscuro se preguntaba por qué no corría aún por su vida

 **Natsu/Broly:** Vamos a ver que harás ahora gatito- dijo reapareciendo a una velocidad imposible, dejando de piedra a los presentes, sobre todo a su rival, el cual recibió un gancho que lo mandó nuevamente a volar, para posteriormente recibir un cabezazo en el pecho, donde las costillas crujieron, para posteriormente ser agarrado por su cabeza y ser nuevamente estampado en el suelo

Entonces el saiyan cargó un orbe verde de pequeño tamaño para posteriormente lanzárselo a su rival, que instintivamente esquivó el ataque por los pelos es cuál acabó en el mar para posteriormente provocar una explosión de unos 4000 metros de altura en el agua, dejando a todos con el corazón saliendo por la boca

 **León:** ¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO!¡ NADIE!- Dijo mientras sacaba un bolsillo una llave plateada que la rubia estelar no tardó en reconocer- ¡ABRETÉ, PUERTA DEL LAS TINIEBLAS, MORIA!- Dijo mientras de una especie de círculo rojo y oscuro salía una especie de demonio rojo con cuernos negro y cola en forma de látigo

 **Moria:** ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Dijo mientras el mago señalaba al saiyan, provocando que el demonio abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa y el terror-¡ ¿ESTÁS LOCO?!¡ ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PARA LLAMARME A PELEAR CONTRA EL SAIYAN MÁS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA?!- Dijo muy alterado mientras zarandeaba al dueño de su llave, mientras los presentes escuchaban con atención la conversación, y el saiyan sonreía

 **León:** ¿Qué… que es un saiyan?- dijo algo mareado mientras el demonio lo soltaba y suspiraba

 **Moria:** Los saiyans fueron, en su tiempo, una de las razas alienígenas más poderosas del universo, los cuales se dedicaban a la conquista y venta de planetas. Muchos habían desaparecido ya que fueron destruidos junto a su planeta, pero quedaron algunos supervivientes, entre ellos él- dijo señalando al saiyan- para que te hagas una idea, un saiyan de nivel bajo de poder pude destruir un planeta con una mísera cantidad de poder, y tú estás peleando con el más fuerte de todos, alguien que con un simple escupitajo puede destruir tres o cuatro galaxias, lo siento pero yo me voy, no quiero morir- dijo desapareciendo nuevamente dejando a todos los presentes más impactados si era posible

El líder del gremio oscuro miró nuevamente al saiyan que descendió nuevamente al suelo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su estado base

 **Moria:** Tú…. ¿eres un saiyan?- dijo mientras este asentía con una sonrisa, provocando que el líder del gremio oscuro cayera inconsciente en el suelo, aterrando a los demás miembros de su gremio que salieron corriendo con su jefe a cuestas

Los de Fairy Tail no estaban en mejores condiciones, se acaban de enterar de que el hijo de Igneel es probablemente, el ser más poderoso que existe en el universo, confirmando la historia contada por el rey espíritu

El slayer, sabedor de las caras de sus compañeros, decidió fingir que no recordaba nada, asombrando nuevamente a sus compañeros

En otra parte del reino de Fiore, más precisamente Crocus, la capital del país, todos se alarmaron al sentir semejante poder, lo que hizo que el rey de este tomase una decisión propuesta por su brazo derecho Arcadios y su hija Hisui

Por su parte, los gremios residentes de la cuidad se preparaban para lo peor, ya que si el dueño de ese poder tan monstruosos se presentaba en su puerta, no tendrían nada que hacer

Lo mismo pasaba en un lugar apartado de la civilización, donde Acnologia entrenaba para poder rivalizar contra el saiyan y tomarse la revancha, pese a que era un suicidio, pero no le quedaba otra opción, o era él el que atacaba o era el saiyan el que iba a buscarle y convertirlo en lagarto a la parrilla

Por su parte, el gremio oscuro del Bad blood seguían traumados por la derrota tan fácil de su líder, pero este no se rendiría, en vez de eso, se puso a entrenar como un loco, mientras muchos seguían su ejemplo

Fairy tail tampoco se quedó atrás, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y Erza entrenaban para poder, por lo menos, acercarse un poco al poder del saiyan

Lucy también decidió entrenar, tanto para usar más espíritus como para aprender a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, por lo que decidió entrenar con Erza junto con Happy y Juvia entrenaba con Gray para ayudarlo, de la misma forma que Levy hacía de apoyo para Gajeel que entrenaba con Lily, al igual que Wendy y charle

Sí, el guerrero legendario estaba provocando grandes cambios en el mundo mágico, algunos para bien…. Y otros para no tan bien

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los juegos mágicos

**Aquí vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia, quiero decir antes de nada que los personajes de los juegos mágicos tendrán la misma edad que después de los siete años ya que como no se quedaron congelados y los personajes como sting y rogue eran más pequeños en aquel entonces y quiero incluir la saga de los dragones y las chicas salgan bien maduritas (jejeje). Sin más os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Los juegos mágicos**

Dos días después del incidente con el gremio oscuro, Makarov recibió una nota procedente del mismísimo rey de Fiore, el cual había invitado a su gremio a una competición entre magos de los distintos gremios del reino, cuyo nombre exacto eran los juegos mágicos, donde el ganador se llevaría un trofeo y una gran suma de dinero

El viejo mago santo no dudo en formar a su equipo, el cuál sería conformado por Laxus, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy y seguramente el más importante por lo demostrado hasta ahora…. Natsu

Sin embargo tenía sus dudas, si el entraba la victoria estaría muy asegurada, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba eran los demás participantes, ya que si el saiyan se excedía podría sin quererlo, matar tanto a los contrincantes como a los espectadores, pero si no lo alistaba al equipo corría el riesgo de que destruyera el gremio e incluso magnolia con el dedo meñique del pie

Al final decidió meter al Dragon Slayer en el equipo para que nadie saliera perjudicado

En el gremio todos estaban de fiesta como normalmente hacían, mientras el saiyan se dedicaba a comer después de volver de su entrenamiento, acabándose su plato nº 34 mientras en la cocina Mira, Lissana y Kinana preparaban más comida para saciar el hambre del saiyan legendario

Entonces el maestro salió de la oficina y llamó la atención de los presentes

 **Makarov:** Escuchadme mocosos- grito el anciano llamando la atención de los presentes, incluso del saiyan que tenía una pata de borrego metida en la boca- el rey Thomas. E. Fiore nos ha invitado a participar en los juegos mágicos, que serán dentro de tres meses, donde nos enfrentaremos a los diferentes gremios del reino, y el ganador se llevará mucho dinero a casa, por lo que solo queda decir una cosa…. ¡VAMOS A MOSTRARLE A TODO FIORE QUIEN ES EL GREMIO NÚMERO UNO!- Grito mientras todos vitoreaban al viejo- Bien, los que participarán serán Laxus- dijo haciendo sonreír a su nieto- Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel y por último Natsu- dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras el saiyan sonreía, y muchos se aterraban ya que si antes era destructivo, ahora que se hizo millones de veces más fuertes el planeta estaría condenado si el saiyan perdiera el control

Todos volvieron nuevamente a celebrar, sin embargo una peli roja se dirigió a la oficina del maestro para hablar con él

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué te ocurre Erza?- dijo con calma el viejo

 **Erza:** Maestro, ¿cree que es buena idea que Natsu participe en los juegos?- dijo con duda la peli roja mientras el anciano suspiraba

 **Makarov:** Yo también le he dado vueltas al asunto Erza, prefiero que participe a que destruya el mundo entero si se cogiera un cabreo, pese a que aparenta calma, Natsu puede ser incluso más volátil que antes, y bastaría una simple provocación para que nos mandara a todos al otro barrio- dijo aterrando a la peli roja- no significa que no escape a las normas y las responsabilidades como mago, pero no hay que olvidar que también es probablemente, el ser más poderoso que existe, tenemos que andar con pies de plomo- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía y dejaba el salón

 **¿?:** Parece que tomaste la mejor decisión Makarov-chan- dijo una dulce voz femenina, proveniente de una niña rubia

 **Makarov:** Hice lo que había que hacer Maestra Mavis, el futuro de nuestro mundo está en manos del chico, y el chico es mi responsabilidad, y como padre y abuelo debo proteger y guiar a mis chicos por el buen camino- dijo con calma el anciano mientras la joven fantasma se ponía a su lado

 **Mavis:** Concuerdo contigo Makarov-chan- dijo la joven sonriente- además, si pudo contra Acnologia sin problemas Zeref será pan comido para él- dijo con algo de melancolía

 **Makarov:** Solo espero que no se convierta en algo peor que en ese mago oscuro- dijo con preocupación el mago santo

En otra parte del mundo mágico, cierto mago oscuro inmortal de pelo negro se encontraba derrotado y sangrando en el suelo, siendo observado por una figura encapuchada

 **Zeref:** ¿Quien… quien eres tú?- preguntó muy adolorido por los golpes de ese sujeto

 **¿?:** Mi nombre no es de importancia mago, solo te diré que busco lo mismo que tu pero por motivos diferentes, por lo que no te entrometas en mis planes- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer a gran velocidad asombrando al mago oscuro que sonrió levemente ante la advertencia del desconocido

Tres meses después el gremio de Fairy Tail se dirigía hacia Crocus para poder instalarse en el hotel antes de que lo juegos empezaran dentro de cuatro días

Cabe decir que se maravillaron ante la belleza de la ciudad, sin embargo el saiyan se encontraba aburrido en lo alto de un tejado mientras veía al stripper y al cometuercas siendo usados como mulas de carga por las chicas, seguramente obligados por la peli roja principalmente

El saiyan sonrió desde lo alto de su puesto, hizo bien en excusarse al principio, no es que le importara cargar unas míseras bolsas, simplemente se moriría de aburrimiento si lo hacía

Sin embargo, el lugar pese al ruido era bastante agradable, por lo que decidió tumbarse y echarse una siesta, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo al escuchar un ruido que le llamó la atención

Se trataba de una familia con hijos, los cuales reían y se divertían entre ellos, lo que provocó que el saiyan recordara ambas vidas pasadas

Por un lado Paragus, el cuál le temía y lo uso como una herramienta para dominar el universo. El saiyan odiaba a muerte a ese bastardo

Pero por otro lado estaba Igneel, alguien que le crio como un padre pero que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, lo que lo dejaba confundido

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no le quería? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿O quizás fue el dragón negro el responsable de todo?, ahora que lo pensaba, ese lagarto era más fuerte que la mayoría de sujetos que ha visto hasta ahora en este mundo, probablemente fue su culpa que Igneel no esté a su lado

Si ese era el caso, la próxima vez que viera a ese lagarto lo mandaría de un puñetazo al sol

También escucho algún que otro bebé llorar. Eso al principio habría sido un problema, pero gracias a la sangre del dragon Slayer, pudo superar esa ira hacia el llanto de los bebés

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que si se encontraba nuevamente con Kakarot, no dudaría en ir a por el para destruirlo de una vez por todas

También sintió una energía hostil dirigirse hacia su gremio por lo que decidió ir a investigar, encontrándose un sujeto cubierto por una capa observando el lugar donde se hospedaba el gremio

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Buscas algo en específico?- dijo el saiyan poniéndose detrás del encapuchado que se giró para verlo, mostrando su cara cubierta por una máscara alargada, mientras una especie de monito marrón madera miraba con terror al saiyan

El sujeto abandono el lugar, extrañando al saiyan que lo miraba algo extrañado, pero su estómago empezó a sonar, por lo que decidió entrar para comer algo, para horror de Mira, que cuando lo vio entrar con esa sonrisa mientras se relamía la lengua no tardó mucho en desmayarse

Cuatro días después, por fin empezaron los juegos mágicos, donde el equipo del saiyan arrasó sin problemas para llegar al estadio y estar entre los primeros

(Los combates ocurrirán como en la historia original, por lo que me centraré en la paliza de Flare a Lucy)

El saiyan fue a animar a su compañera caída para posteriormente mirar con seriedad a la peli roja que dañó a su compañera, la cual junto a su gremio Raven Tail pudieron sentir con terror el aura asesina del azabache mientras les sonreía como un psicópata

Por la noche el saiyan tenía ganas de aplastar a algún gusano que se le plantase en su camino, pero curiosamente se encontró a uno de los miembros de Sabertooh; Yukino Auguria, la cual llevaba una maleta grande

 **Yukino:** Na… Natsu-sama- dijo haciendo que el saiyan levantara una ceja, ya que nadie le solía llamar así

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en tu gremio?- dijo algo extrañado el azabache

 **Yukino:** Fui expulsada por Jiemma-sama del gremio por haber sido derrotada- dijo poniendo furioso al saiyan, primero la rata de Iván maltratando a la peli roja y ahora ese narizotas de mierda, ¿Quiénes se creen para tratar a la gente como una mierda?

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Quieres quedarte en la habitación de mi amiga Lucy? Seguro que a ella no le importa- le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo llorar a la peliblanca lo que preocupo un poco al híbrido

 **Yukino:** Es… es la primera vez que alguien me trata de forma tan amable en mi vida- dijo derramando lágrimas mientras el saiyan la abraza un poco incómodo, pero furioso con el maestro de Sabertooh. Esto no iba a quedar así, ese cerdo va a pagar por lo que ha hecho

El saiyan cargó a la peliblanca entre sus brazos como a una princesa, la cual se sorprendió y se sonrojó, pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando este emprendió el vuelo hacia la habitación de Lucy, donde también se encontraba Happy hablando con ella, un poco preocupados por su amigo Slayer

Entonces el slayer entro por la ventana, asombrando a los presentes de la inquilina que lo acompañaba

 **Natsu/Broly:** Cuídala, ahora vuelvo- dijo con calma pero autoridad mientras la rubia se preguntaba que hacía Natsu una maga de Sabertooh y a donde se dirigiría ahora el azabache

El Híbrido miraba seriamente el edificio de ese gremio de mosquitos, y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, pateo las puertas de la entrada, llevándose por los aires a algunos miembros del gremio, mientras avanzaba aparentemente con calma hacia donde estaba el maestro del gremio. Este, pese a que no desprendía mucha energía, era más fuerte que la mayoría, aunque seguramente Makarov, Laxus y Gilrdats por separado le romperían el culo sin muchos problemas

Los magos del gremio fueron a defender el gremio, pero todos acababan apaleados por el pelinegro, hasta que finalmente pateo la última puerta donde se encontraba su principal objetivo rodeado de los magos más fuertes de su gremio

 **Jiemma:** ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo seriamente el gorila narizotas

 **Natsu/Broly:** El cartero, y vengo a darte un mensaje…- dijo para posteriormente sonreír…- ve preparando tu agujero de putón porque te lo pienso partir en dos- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

 **Jiemma:** Mph, tú ve a por él- dijo a uno de los miembros que iba vestido de ninja que se lanzó a por el pelinegro, el cuál sin que nadie lo viese, agarró al ninja por la cabeza para posteriormente estrellarlo contra el suelo sin apenas dificultades

Cabe decir que todos estaban sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que el peli negro venció con facilidad a uno de sus compañeros, sobre todo los hermanos gemelos Sting y Rogue, sabían que Natsu era fuerte, pero no esperaban que tuviese semejante poder

 **Jiemma:** Valla, parece que eres bastante fuerte, me vendría bien gente como tú en el gremio- dijo seriamente el narizotas

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Unirme a un gremio donde el maestro tiene más nariz que cabeza y le pesa el culo hasta para levantarse de la silla?- dijo sonriente- no gracias, no me interesa vivir con un ser tan patético como tú- dijo sonriente provocando al maestro del gremio

 **Jiemma:** Tienes una lengua muy larga mocoso- dijo apretando los puños de ira al ser llamado ser inferior

 **Natsu/Broly:** Y tu mucha nariz viejo, ¿Por qué no vienes de una vez a ajustar cuentas?- dijo con una sonrisa muy provocadora que al viejo le costaba resistir

Entonces un destello verdoso aculado se puso en medio de ambos guerreros, para posteriormente mostrar a una joven de pelo negro y de cuerpo bastante desarrollada, tratándose de la hija del maestro, Minerva Orlando

 **Minerva:** Vosotros dos parad- dijo seriamente la pelinegra- y tú- dijo mirando al azabache- si no quieres que tu gremio tenga serios problemas será mejor que te retires- dijo con autoridad y seriedad

Lo que nadie esperaba era que el saiyan la cogiera por el cuello y la alzara del suelo como un trapo, asombrando y preocupando a muchos del gremio

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¡¿Te atreves a darme órdenes a mí, maldita puta?!- dijo muy enfadado mientras apretaba el agarre para posteriormente lanzarla a un lado como si fuera una mierda para posteriormente mirar al viejo con una sonrisa y señalarle descaradamente con el dedo-Tú contra mí, mañana en el estadio, claro… si es que te atreves a hacerme frente- dijo destrozando el techo mientras alzaba el vuelo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos mientras abandonaba el lugar con una risa realmente macabra y maligna

Jiemma y su hija se sintieron humillados, esto no iba a quedar así, mañana le demostraría quien es el más fuerte

Por su parte, el saiyan estaba volviendo tranquilamente volando hacia el castillo del rey cuando de repente siente un poder mágico familiar por lo que decidió ir a investigar

Cuando llegó a la fuente de esa energía mágica no tardó mucho en reconocer una de las tres figuras

Se trataba de un hombre un poco más mayor que él, con el pelo azul y un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo, acompañado de dos jóvenes mujeres que no logró identificar al principio, pero luego las identifico como las chicas de la barca de Tenroujima y ex miembros del gremio oscuro Grimore Heart

El chico se trataba de Jellal Fernández, aquel que mató a Simón y casi acaba matando a Erza, lo que le provoco bastante rabia, sin embargo, en uno de sus entrenamientos escucho a sus compañeros que estaban hablando con el peli azul y sus compañeras, resultando que él no fue más que una víctima de ese mago oscuro, al igual que la peli púrpura

También se fijó que en la distancia Erza estaba hablando con su antigua amiga Milliana, pero seguramente eran cosas de amigas, sin embargo, el azabache tenía que admitir que la vestimenta de la chica gato no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, aparte de ser una belleza y esos toques felinos la hacían muy sexi, pero decidió fijarse en el grupo del ex fugitivo

Pero sin que se diera cuenta, (o simplemente no le importaba) la chica gata se fijó en que había algo en el cielo de la noche

 **Milliana:** Era-nee, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo extrañada señalando al cielo mientras la peli roja miraba en la misma dirección

 **Erza:** Parece….- dijo agudizando su vista con magia- ¡¿Una persona?!- dijo exaltada y lo bastante fuerte para que el saiyan y los fugitivos la oyeran

Entonces Meredy, la chica de pelo rosa y amiga de Juvia, se fijó en que había algo en el cielo descendiendo hacia la ciudad

 **Jellal:** ¿Qué es eso?... parece- dijo agudizando la vista

 **Ultear:** ¡Una persona!- dijo exaltada y asombrada, sorprendiendo a su compañeros

Entonces la peli rosa recordó lo ocurrido hace unos meses en Tenroujima

 **Meredy:** ¿Y si es él?- dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros- y si es… el sujeto de la isla- dijo confundiendo a peli azul, pero no a su compañera, que se aterró al pensar que ese sujeto estaba en la ciudad, ya que no les preguntaron a los de Fairy Tail quien era en realidad

 **Jellal:** ¿de qué estáis hablando?- dijo confundido el peli azul

 **Ultear:** ¿Te acuerdas de ese monstruoso poder que sentiste hace varios meses?- dijo mientras el peli azul se ponía pálido de solo pensarlo- pues no sé como pero ese sujeto podía volar- dijo aterrando al peli azul

 **Jellal:** ¿Crees que ese ser está aquí?- preguntó intentando no mearse en los pantalones

 **Ultear:** No lo descartaría- dijo muy asustada, eso explicaría la fuente de energía oscura que estaban sintiendo desde hace algunos meses

Por su parte, el saiyan se puso a unos metros de las chicas, las cuales se sorprendieron a más no poder al ver de quien se trataba, bueno, Milliana no tanto ya que no lo reconocía

 **Erza:** ¡¿Natsu?!- dijo impresionada la peli roja

 **Milliana:** ¡ ¿NATSU?!- dijo todavía más impresionada la chica gato, no esperaba que aquel dragon slayer de pelo rosa hubiese cambiado, no solo físicamente, ya que aparte de ser azabache era más alto, sino por el poder que desprendía y la presencia, la cual imponía respeto y mucha seguridad, sin embargo también desprendía intenciones oscuras

El saiyan simplemente sonrió levemente para alzar el vuelo con suavidad, no sin antes sonreír de forma algo macabra

 **Natsu/Broly:** Jellal está en la ciudad, más te vale estar atenta gatita- dijo para posteriormente irse hacia el castillo con una sonrisa, mientras la peli roja maldecía al slayer de todas las formas que conocía mientras Milliana no salía del asombro ante las palabras del chico

El saiyan, una vez cerca del castillo del rey, estaba por bajar y liberar una pequeña onda de su Ki para hacerle salir, cuando algo, o para ser más exactos, alguien llamó su atención

En una de las torres del castillo, se encontraba la Hija del rey, Hisui E. Fiore mirando el anochecer

 **Natsu/Broly:** La hija del rey, ¿Me equivoco?- dijo el híbrido llamando la atención del peli verde que casi se cae de espaldas al ver al saiyan volando

 **Hisui:** Quie…¡¿Quién ERES TÚ Y CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS VOLANDO?!- Dijo muy alterada señalando directamente al saiyan que ni se inmutaba

 **Natsu/Broly:** Eso no importa ahora, dime, ¿Quién es el que puso las normas de los juegos?- dijo extrañando a la chica

 **Hisui:** Pues mi padre y yo, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- dijo obteniendo una sonrisa algo maligna del pelinegro

 **Natsu/Broly:** Quiero un combate oficial contra el maestro de Sabertooh mañana en todo el estadio- dijo dejando sin palabras a la hija del rey

 **Hisui:** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué consigues con eso? ¿Venganza? ¿O buscas algo más de todo esto? – dijo extrañada mientras el saiyan sonreía

 **Natsu/Broly:** En cierto modo es para enseñarle a tratar bien a sus magos- dijo extrañando a la peli verde- por otro lado, es alguien fuerte, y llevo mucho tiempo sin un buen combate, además de que será algo épico y que al público le encantará- dijo dando sus razones mientras la peli verde lo miraba extrañado

 **Hisui:** Pero tendrás que decirme tu nombre para poder hacer ese combate- dijo algo confundida por la petición del saiyan

 **Natsu/Broly:** Natsu Dragneel…- dijo mientras se alejaba volando- espero que aceptes esa propuesta, porque de todas formas pienso luchar contra él… os guste o no- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa macabra y riendo como un buen psicópata aterrando a la peli verde, dando a entender que el saiyan iba muy en serio mientras desaparecía volando

La joven princesa decidió hablar directamente con su padre, ya que de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser fatales para toda la ciudad

El saiyan entonces, se fijó en el camino de vuelta como la peli roja intentaba detener tanto a Milliana, como a otra chica de pelo púrpura y un traje militar blanco que remarcaba su perfecta figura, tratándose de la chica que venció a Yukino el primer día, Kagura Mikazuchi

El saiyan se quedó observando al ver que ambas magas se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad, seguramente a pelear, por lo que este se dedicó a observarlas

Sin embargo, recordó que si peleaban fuera de los juegos mágicos sin motivo aparente, acabarían expulsando ambos gremios, por lo que se plantó entre ambas chicas antes de que comenzaran a destruirlo todo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Escuchad bien, puede que tengáis una buena razón para pelear, pero si iniciáis una pelea aquí acabaréis llamando la atención de la guardia y quedaréis descalificados de los juegos- dijo haciendo entrar en razón a las sirenas- ya aclararéis vuestras diferencias en los juegos- dijo cogiendo a la peli roja como a una princesa sonrojándola levemente- nos vemos- dijo alzando el vuelo mientras la peli púrpura se quedó pensativa por lo dicho por el chico

 **Milliana:** ¿Me pregunto cómo lo hará?- pensó asombrada

 **Kagura:** ¿Hacer el qué?- preguntó extrañada y sin entender

 **Milliana:** Lo de poder volar como ha hecho ahora- dijo confundiendo a la peli purpura que luego abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa

 **Kagura:** ¡ESE CHICO PUEDE VOLAR!- Dijo sorprendida y sin salir de su asombro

Al día siguiente todos los gremios estaban en sus gradas esperando a que comenzaran las pruebas cuando de repente la calabaza que presenta los juegos hizo acto de presencia en el escenario

 **¿?:** Por órdenes directas del rey Thomas E. Fiore se ha cambiado la programación de los juegos de hoy- dijo extrañando al público y a los gremios participantes- aparte de que un nuevo gremio se unirá a la participación, su nombre es Bad blood- dijo impresionando a los de Fairy Tail- antes fue un gremio oscuro, pero se volvieron oficiales al aceptar un tratado de paz con el consejo mágico- dijo impresionando a los magos- y por último debo decir que hoy se hará solamente un combate, pero no una cualquiera, será el maestro de Sabertooh contra uno de los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel- dijo sorprendiendo todavía más a los de Fairy, y asustando a Yukino que estaba con ellos viendo los juegos mágicos

Ambos contendientes bajaron al escenario para dar inicio a una gran batalla

 **Natsu/Broly:** No te has acobardado viejo, pensé que te largarías con el rabo entre las piernas - dijo de forma provocadora

 **Jiemma:** No dejare que un maldito crío como tú me humille ante todos- dijo desafiante el viejo

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Me pregunto cuanto me vas a durar sin destrozarte?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Los de Bad blood, especialmente León miraba seriamente al azabache mientras los presentes no se creían el combate que verían a continuación mientras ambos guerreros se miraban de forma desafiante y con sus energías alteradas, ansiosos de batalla

La batalla de monstruos está a punto de empezar…

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, dejad en los comentarios que chicas quieren que formen parte del Harem del saiyan (será un máximo de diez chicas las cuales cinco las he elegido yo pero serán secreto hasta el ..¿próximo capítulo? quién sabe), hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: Broly contra Jiemma

**Hola a todos nuevamente con esta historia, la verdad es que tenía pensado subir otra antes como Night wars o la ciudad de la sangre par poder terminarlas ya que no le queda mucho, pero estaba inspirado en esta el día de hoy. Por cierto, como aquí no han pasado los siete años, Asuka no existe todavía, lo siento. Sin más que decir, ha leer**

 **NOTA: Si alguien le da por subir esta historia como una teoría que por favor ponga las canciones que he puesto en la historia y que me avise en los comentarios de que lo va a subir, eso sí, tienes que tener la cuenta iniciada, si no, no me vale. Y ahora sí, a leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Broly contra Jiemma**

Todos miraban con tensión el escenario donde el saiyan y el maestro de los tigres se enfrentarían

 **Yukino:** ¡POR FAVOR, DEBÉIS DETENER VUESTRO COMPAÑERO! ¡JIEMMA ES DEMASIADO FUERTE!- Dijo muy preocupada

 **Mira:** Yo me preocuparía más por el viejo narizotas Yukino – dijo la albina asombrando a la peli blanca

 **Lissana:** Hazle caso a mi hermana Yukino, Natsu es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece- dijo la menor de las Strauss mientras la Auguria miraba con preocupación al azabache

Entonces la calabaza dio la señal de inicio, siendo el tigre narizotas el primero en atacar al pelinegro a gran velocidad, preocupando a la peliblanca y haciendo sonreír al saiyan

 **Jiemma:** Prepárate para sentir la ira de los tigres- dijo el narizotas encajándole un poderoso puñetazo al saiyan en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder unos pocos metros, preocupando a sus compañeros

Entonces de entre el humo, salió el saiyan con una leve herida en su cara seria, para posteriormente sonreír y lamerse la sangre que salió de su boca

 _ **(Música de fondo:**_ _ **The Invisibles by Tendril**_ _ **)**_

 **Jiemma:** Valla, eres fuerte, parece que no solamente eres un charlatán- dijo con seriedad el viejo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Tú tampoco lo haces mal vejete, parece que tendré que mostrarte mi poder- dijo elevando su ki, desatando una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte mientras la tierra tembló durante unos minutos, asombrando a aquellos que no eran miembros de Fairy Tail, incluso Bad blood se impresiono ya que el saiyan se había hecho más fuerte en estos últimos meses, ¿Pero qué digo? Increíblemente fuerte- me toca- dijo lanzándose a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de su contrincante, el cual se sorprendió de lo rápido que era el saiyan mientras esquivó el puñetazo derecho, pero fue arrollado por el brazo derecho, para posteriormente recibir una patada que el viejo narizotas esquivó por los pelos, sin embargo muchos vieron a sangre salir de la boca del maestro de Sabertooh, el cual se lanzó nuevamente al ataque

Broly sonrió al ver a su adversario motivado y lanzándole puños a gran velocidad, obligando al saiyan a esquivarlos y repelerlos, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo al ver a su adversario asombrado de que pudiera ver sus movimientos y repelerlos con tanta facilidad

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Sabertooh y la princesa, la cual tuvo curiosidad por ver el combate, y tenía que admitir que el saiyan era sorprendente, estaba peleando a la par contra uno de los magos más fuertes de Crocus sin apenas dificultades

Sin embargo, si conocieran de verdad a Broly, sabrían que solo estaba jugando con su presa

Y eso fue algo que Mavis y Makarov descubrieron rápidamente, sabedores de que estuvo entrenando para hacerse mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era hace tres meses

Iván miraba con asombro al chico, sin duda tendría que descubrir cómo hacerse así de fuerte para vengarse de Fairy Tail

Por su parte los de Sabertooh no salían de su asombro al ver a ese chico a la par con su maestro, sobre todo la hija de este, que tenía un mal presentimiento

El Líder de los tigres se retiró algo agitado y furioso al ver que el saiyan estaba ileso y con una descarada sonrisa en su cara

 **Jiemma:** Tú… ¿cómo es que eres tan fuerte?- dijo frustrado haciendo sonreír al saiyan

 **Natsu/Broly:** No me da la gana de contarle mi vida a una escoria que maltrata a los suyos… además de ser patéticamente débil, ja, de seguro que un niño de 5 años me daría más pelea que tú- dijo mientras los de Sabertooh sudaban a chorros por lo dicho por el saiyan

Jiemma se sentía furioso, ese chico lo había puesto en ridículo delante de todo el mundo y había herido su orgullo, esto no iba a quedar así

 **Jiemma:** ¡MALDITO!- Dijo aumentando su poder mágico- ¡ HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! ¡ ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!- Dijo muy cabreando elevando su nivel mágico a niveles monstruosos, aterrando a los espectadores y asombrando a los gremios participantes

 **Natsu/Broly:** Ja… jajajajajajajaaja….¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Empezó provocando que Jiemma dejase de aumentar se poder mágico, que ya estaba al máximo mientras los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco (Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de a realidad)

 **Jiemma:** ¡ ¿DE QUE TE RÍES MISERABLE?!- Dijo apretando los dientes de la ira que sentía en ese momento

 _ **(Música de fondo: Siwash Rock - Saki Kaskas)**_

 **Natsu/Broly:** Por fin muestras tu poder, sabía que tú eras fuerte, no tanto como me gustaría, pero podré probar los resultados de mi entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata asombrando a los presentes- es hora de acabar el calentamiento, pongámonos serias- dijo liberando aún más poder que antes hasta que una energía amarillenta rodeó al saiyan para posteriormente transformarse en un súper saiyan rubio y ojos verdes sin pupila, opacando sin problemas la magia del narizotas, que no se creía lo que estaba viendo, al igual que los demás presentes

El rey Thomas casi se caga en los pantalones, los miembros de Bue Pegasuss incluido el maestro se cagaron unas siete veces en los pantalones mientras Jenny se meaba en las bragas

Las chicas de Mermaid Heels estaban muertas de miedo, incluso Kagura, que solía ser la que mejor mantenía la calma, estaba meándose en las bragas y a punto de llorar, mientras Milliana estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo

Raven Tail estaba incluso peor, a la mierda la venganza, no con semejante monstruo custodiando el gremio, lo mejor será una retirada limpia y silenciosa

Y no eran los únicos, en lo alto del estadio, Jellal y sus compañeras vieron con horror como el responsable de tan monstruoso poder era nada más ni menos que el Dragon Slayer de fuego de Fairy Tail

 **Jellal:** ¿Ese es….?- dijo muy asustado después de haberse hecho caca en los pantalones

 **Ultear:** Natsu Dragneel…- dijo como confirmación, después de que se hiciera pipi encima unas… ¿siete veces?, mientras abrazaba a su "hija" de pelo rosa la cuál lloraba aterrada

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿A dónde vais vosotros?- dijo deteniendo a los cuervos que se giraron a verlo con autentico terror- no iréis a creer que os he olvidado ¿verdad?- dijo desmayando a casi todos los integrantes, menos a Flare que quedó paralizada por el terror

El saiyan entonces giró su vista hacia los aterrados magos de Sabertooh, que estaban en el mismo estado que la mayoría para posteriormente señalarles con el dedo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Luego os pillo- dijo cagando literalmente a los tigres, incluso a Minerva que acabó desmayada en el suelo

Makarov y Mavis, que lograron mantenerse firmes (en realidad tiemblan más que la gelatina) miraban con terror al saiyan junto con Erza, Lucy, Gray y Gajeel que fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron de pie después de sentir semejante poder, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran miedo. Estaban

Asustados, muy asustados, ya que ahora mostró mucho más poder que en la isla Tenroujima cuando era un súper saiyan legendario y usó al dragón del apocalipsis como un bate de béisbol

 **Natsu/Broly:** Prepárate viejo, porque tú serás el primero de muchos en desaparecer- dijo señalando al viejo con el dedo, provocando su ira

 **Jiemma:** ¡MALDITO!- Dijo lanzándose sobre el saiyan, dándole un puñetazo en la cara dejando a todos en completo silencio

Pero el viejo narizotas se aterro al ver que su puñetazo, cargado con todo su poder, no le hizo nada, de hecho, este empezó a reírse en su cara como un psicópata

Sin dar algún aviso, el saiyan agarró la cabeza del viejo para posteriormente arrastrarla por todo el campo de batalla, para posteriormente lanzarle por los aires de una patada, mientras en su mano derecha cargaba un orbe de energía verde

 **Natsu/Broly:** CÓGELA – Dijo lanzándole un orbe verde al viejo narigón, que lo recibió de lleno, provocando una explosión que provocó una monstruosa ráfaga de viento que casi saca volando a los espectadores de esa monstruosa carnicería mientras el saiyan reía como un psicópata

Cuando el ambiente se calmó, se podía ver el cuerpo de Jiemma caer desde el cielo con heridas bastante serias a unos metros del Slayer, el cuál al verlo se sorprendió de que siguiera vivo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Valla, tengo que admitir que para sobrevivir a eso hay que ser bastante duro- dijo para luego sonreír- de todas formas, no iba en serio- dijo aterrando a los oyentes mientras cargaba otro orbe de energía verde- esta vez no saldrás vivo de aquí- dijo sonriendo como un demente total

Meredy, que vio eso, usó su magia de empatía para detener al Slayer antes de que matase al viejo, pese a ser un ser despreciable, no quería que nadie muriera y menos por una pelea para ver quién era el más fuerte

Grave error

La joven peli rosa cayó al suelo de golpe alarmando a su madre adoptiva y al peli azul, que cuando, a vieron se aterraron

La joven tenía todas las venas del cuerpo hinchadas y los ojos blancos mientras gritaba de puro dolor, es como si estuvieran abriendo su segundo origen, como hizo Ultear con Lucy, Gray y Erza, mientras su magia aumentaba de potencia

El saiyan se detuvo al sentir ese repentino aumento de energía mientras en su mano aparecía una especie de corazón rosa brillante en su brazo

Todos miraron esa nueva fuente de poder, que pese a no ser ni siquiera una mísera cantidad del poder del saiyan, era algo a tener en cuenta

Ultear y Jellal intentaban ayudarla de todas las formas que se le ocurrían cuando entonces el saiyan se puso frente a ellos con una mirada seria, para posteriormente poner su mano en la cabeza de la peli rosa, haciendo que su poder mágico se calmase, mientras la joven volvía a estar como antes pero inconsciente

 **Natsu/Broly:** Serás tonta- dijo mientras el corazón desaparecía de su brazo y volvía a su forma base- la magia empática necesita coger parte del poder de la persona a la que le quieres transmitir tus sentimientos o en tu caso sentir los míos- dijo asombrando a la peli púrpura oscuro

 **Ultear:** ¿Co… como lo has sabido?- dijo asustada llamando la atención del saiyan

 **Natsu/Broly:** Es la única explicación lógica para que le haya pasado eso- dijo mirando el estadio casi destrozado- el consejo y la guardia real os han visto, será mejor que os escondáis por un buen rato- dijo volviendo al escenario de batalla para rematar el trabajo

 **¿?:** ¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!- gritó una voz femenina que lo detuvo a tiempo

El saiyan buscó con la mirada a la propietaria de esa voz, resultando ser Lucy, junto a Erza, Mira, Lissana, Cana, Yukino y Juvia, todas mirando con miedo al Slayer, pero con esperanzas de que no matara a ese hombre

 **Natsu/Broly:** Este miserable va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Yukino, de la misma forma que Iván pagará por haberte hecho daño Lucy- dijo apuntando al viejo que le miraba de forma borrosa y aterrando asombrando a los de Sabertooh que acababan de despertar, todo esto fue por su antigua compañera. Por su parte Iván también despertó, y se volvió a desmayar de miedo por lo dicho por el saiyan

 **Erza:** INCLUSO SI LO MATASES, EL DAÑO YA ESTÁ HECHO- Dijo l peli roja con lágrimas, haciendo que el saiyan apretara los dientes

 **Yukino:** POR FAVOR NATSU- SAMA, USTED NO ES UN MONSTRUO COMO ÉL- gritó la peliblanca asombrando al saiyan

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¡ ¿Y COMO SABES QUE NO LO SOY EH?!- Dijo con fiereza a la peliblanca- ¡ ¿CÓMO ESTÁS TAN SEGURA DE ELLO?! ¡DIME!- Dijo mientras los recuerdos más tristes volvían nuevamente

 **Yukino:** Un monstruo no me habría ofrecido un sitio donde quedarme, no me habría escuchado como usted lo hizo y no habría ido a mi anterior dueño para defenderme- dijo asombrando al saiyan que empezó a calmarse mientras bajaba la mano y chasqueaba la lengua en señal de fastidio

 **Natsu/Broly:** Agradécele a ella, aunque no te lo merezcas- dijo dándole la espalda, para mirar de reojo al balcón donde estaban los tigres- y tú, chica de pelo negro con maquillaje- dijo mirando a Minerva, algo molesta por no llamarla por su nombre- si quieres vengarte por lo que te hizo en el pasado no te lo impediré, pero al menos hazlo con honor- dijo asombrando a la maga

 **Minerva:** ¿Co… cómo?- dijo deteniendo el avance del saiyan que la miró nuevamente de reojo- ¿cómo lo has sabido?- dijo impresionada

 **Natsu/Broly:** Me bastó verlo en tus ojos- dijo asombrando a la pelinegra- toda esa ira y la forma en la que le hablaste ayer, yo sé… lo que es ser usado como una herramienta de usar y tirar- dijo volando hacia el balcón donde estaban sus miembros dejando a un pelinegra impresionada ante tales palabras dichas por el guerrero legendario

En el balcón de las hadas, todos se apartaban del camino del guerrero legendario, el cual se dirigía hacia su habitación para poder echarse una siesta, mientras caminaba por la calle sin camiseta, ya que esta se rompió cuando se transformó en súper saiyan

Poco le importaban las miradas de los ciudadanos, que se escondían de él, aunque algunas mujeres lo miraban con algo de lujuria y un leve sonrojo en su cara

Al saiyan poco le importaba eso, solo quería echarse una ducha y relajarse, se sentía mal por haber asustado a sus compañeras, ahora le tenían pánico, él lo supo, el vio esa mirada de terror en el pasado muchas veces… Quizás demasiadas veces

En su habitación, el saiyan se tumbó en su cama, dispuesto a echarse una larga siesta, de no ser por una presencia que sintió en su ventana

 **Natsu/Broly:** Sal de ahí- dijo seriamente mientras la figura salía de las sombras, resultando ser la joven peli roja del gremio de Raven tail, Flare Corona, provocando sorpresa y algo de ira al azabache que se levantó de forma muy intimidante para la joven- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con algo de mal humor a la peli roja que se encogió del miedo

 **Flare:** Yo… yo… solo quería verle señor Natsu- dijo de la forma más respetuosa posible, pero girándose para no verlo directamente ya que le daba pavor

Entonces el azabache se fijó en las heridas recientes que tenía en su cuerpo, hechas por su maestro Iván

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Quién te ha hecho esas heridas y moratones?- dijo algo más tranquilo pero con seriedad

La peli roja, incapaz de mentirle por miedo a que la pise como a una cucaracha, le contó sobre la paliza que recibió al haber tenido que ser ayudada por uno de sus compañeros, lo que le confirmo al saiyan que el cerdo de Iván estaba haciendo trampa, aparte de que era normal que ella recibiera casi a diario palizas, no solo de ese cabrón, sino también de sus compañeros

(Debo decir que en esta serie, si hay personajes que detesto a diferencia de Naruto, los cuales son Iván y Jiemma)

El saiyan estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, su instinto le avisó de que esa chica lo pasaría mal, y valla que lo pasó mal, ya que tenía moratones en todos los lugares done el vestido la tapaba

Ahora se arrepiente de no haber ido donde estaban esos cerdos para haberlos matado a todos, aun siendo consciente de que Gajeel estaba de agente doble en ese gremio de mierda

 **Natsu/Broly:** Ven conmigo- dijo cogiendo a la peli roja como un saco de papas y llevarla ante el gremio, recibiendo algunas miradas de odio e ira de algunos integrantes- enséñales lo que te ha hecho tu gremio- dijo mientras la peli roja obedecía y mostraba su espalda a los presentes, que quedaron horrorizados ante las heridas de la peli roja, la cual se volvió a poner su vestido- Amigos, Raven tail nos ha humillado una vez y nos ha demostrado que no son más que alimañas, por lo que va siendo hora de que esas alimañas sientan el poder de un gremio de verdad, Fairy Tail- dijo alzando su puño al aire haciendo que todos vitorearan al slayer- Erza, búscale una habitación a Flare, no pienso dejar que esos gusanos te hagan más daño que no mereces- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja que se puso a llorar mientras agradecía al guerrero legendario, mientras la peli roja Titania la llevaba a la enfermería para que vieran sus heridas

El saiyan sonreía por dentro, sentía que ahora tenía una verdadera meta, algo por lo que luchar de verdad, algo que en su anterior vida habría sido impensable

Sin embargo, debía mantenerse alerta, su instinto le avisaba de que algo gordo se avecinaba, después de todo, ha estado sintiendo una energía oscura durante los días que ha estado aquí, pese a ser inferior a su poder, no lo descartaría, el combate de hoy estuvo bien, pero aún tenía mucha energía y seguía ansioso de pelea

Y no se equivocaba, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, un encapuchado observaba la ciudad aparentemente en un estado de calma, pero al igual que el saiyan, el sujeto era consciente de la energía oscura que se desarrollaba en ese lugar

 **¿?:** Has cambiado Broly, pero yo me aseguraré de cumplir mi objetivo, cueste lo que cueste- dijo desapareciendo a gran velocidad

Por su parte, Jellal fue a investigar el lugar en busca de esa fuente de magia oscura después de confirmar que no se trataba del saiyan, cuando de repente siente la presencia de una figura a sus espaldas

 **Jellal:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo para posteriormente fijarse de que ese sujeto era una mujer por su figura, que pese a estar tapada resaltaba su figura femenina bien desarrollada

En otro lugar, Ultear estaba atendiendo a su ahijada, la cual parecía estable mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de hoy, ahora que sabía que Natsu era el monstruo que destrozó a Acnologia tenía dudas, ya que cuando se transformó mostró una especie de poder oscuro y unas ansias asesinas y destructivas, pero que no se parecía en nada lo que sintieron todo este tiempo, de hecho el poder del saiyan opacaba al que sintieron durante este tiempo

Tenía miedo, miedo de que el Slayer perdiera el control y destruyera el mundo si alguien lo provocaba de más, sabedora de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de proteger a su querida niña

En otro lugar del mundo, el dragón oscuro se había recuperado de sus heridas, sin embargo solo tuvo que sentir nuevamente el poder del saiyan para saber que este se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, por lo que su única opción de combatir contra el saiyan era entrenar todo lo que pudiera, ya que aparte del Ki del saiyan, había otra energía oscura desarrollándose en Crocus, por lo que tendría que ir a investigar cuando despertase

El saiyan, algo aburrido y sin ganas de dormir, decidió darse un paseo para poder matar el aburrimiento mientras observaba la luna creciente, lo que le mosqueo un poco, ya que corría el riesgo de convertirse en Oozaru y aunque lo controlaba, no le hacía mucha gracia esa transformación, ya que lo hacía muy lento, incluso si lo combinaba con el súper saiyan legendario, dando como resultado un mono de pelaje verde y una fuerza titánica

 **¿?:** Tú… Tú- dijo una joven aterrada al ver al saiyan, el cual la reconoció al instante de verla

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora gente, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y para los que no lo sepan, yo no he visto el manga de esta serie, así que por favor dejad de pedirme chicas que no hayan salido en el anime. Por cierto ahora que lo he nombrado ¿sabéis si van a sacar una nueva temporada de anime de fairy tail como hicieron con Shingeki no Kyojin? ¿y si es así para cuando será? es que me hace mucha ilusión, tengo ganas de que Fairy Tail vuelva a la pantalla, aunque debería ser más violento, con algo más de sangre. Pero bueno, no me quejaré. Y esto es todo por ahora, creo que lo siguiente que subiré será o la ciudad de la sangre o Night wars para terminarlos y puede que ponga una de mis historias en adopción las cuales serían**

 **La leyenda del Hirukaind (Naruto)**

 **Rage (Fairy Tail)**

 **Vosotros lo decidís. Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: El festival del rey dragón

**Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia, esta vez he podido hacer un capítulo bastante largo y decente, espero que lo disfrutéis**

 **Capítulo 5: El festival del rey dragón**

 **Natsu/Broly:** Eres tú, como era…- dijo pensando- ¿Kagura?- dijo mientras la joven asentía aterrada- ¿buscas algo en concreto?- dijo mientras la joven negaba- entonces nos veremos en los juegos- dijo dejando a la maga

 **Kagura:** E… Espera- dijo deteniendo el avance del saiyan- por... por favor prométeme…- dijo tumbándose e inclinando su cabeza- que no harás daño a mis amigas y compañeras de gremio, es lo único que te pido- dijo sorprendiendo al saiyan que al verla detecto un olor familiar, antiguo, pero familiar

 **Natsu/Broly:** Mírame- dijo mientras la joven obedecía- me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho- dijo pensativo para posteriormente recordarlo- cierto, Simón- dijo asombrando a la chica

 **Kagura:** ¿Co…conocías a Simón?- dijo con lágrimas

 **Natsu/Broly:** En la torre del paraíso, cuando Jellal estaba siendo controlado por una maga oscura, que a su vez fue engañada para servir a Zeref- dijo asombrando a la peli púrpura

 **Kagura:** Entonces, ¿Jellal solo fue usado como un títere cuando mató a mi hermano?- dijo sorprendiendo al saiyan ante lo dicho por la peli púrpura

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Eres la hermana de Simón?- dijo con sorpresa mientras la peli púrpura asentía- bueno, por lo menos la paliza que le di no fue en vano… del todo- dijo asombrando a la joven de pelo púrpura

 **Kagura:** Tú… ¿derrotaste a Jellal?- dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Natsu/Broly:** Tuve que hacerlo para evitar que Erza muriera por una meta sin sentido- dijo con seriedad el saiyan- por desgracia Simón tuvo que morir para abrirme los ojos- dijo con tristeza y frustración- si hubiese reaccionado a tiempo lo podría haber salvado- dijo dándole un puñetazo al suelo agrietándolo

 **Kagura:** Natsu, no fue tu culpa, además pudiste salvar a Erza de una muerte segura, seguro que mi hermano se siente muy orgulloso de ti esté donde esté- dijo la peli púrpura con una sonrisa en su cara mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al saber la verdad de la muerte de su hermano

 **Natsu/Broly:** Eso me alaba Kagura- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la peli púrpura, pero el sonrojo se quitó cuando el híbrido mostró una mirada seria- Sal- dijo mirando a una calle oscura- sé que llevas ahí escondido todo este tiempo, muéstrate- dijo seriamente, asustando al desconocido, que decidió mostrarse, tratándose nada más ni menos que de la compañera de gremio de la peli púrpura y amiga de Erza y el difunto Simón, Milliana

La joven con temor se acercó a su compañera y al saiyan que la miraba seriamente, lo que la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, aparte de que seguía asombrada por el cambio radical del slayer, no se parecía en nada al Natsu que conoció en la torre del cielo, no solo por su monstruoso poder, también por su aspecto y personalidad más seria

 **Milliana:** Es… ¿es cierto lo que has dicho de Jellal?- dijo temblando sin creérselo mientras el saiyan la miraba seriamente

 **Natsu/Broly:** No gano nada mintiendo- dijo seriamente el saiyan

 **Milliana:** Yo… lo siento, no quería espiaros, fui a buscar a Kagura Nee-san ya que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, pero entonces os vi hablando y… me dio curiosidad lo siento- dijo riendo con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca

 **Kagura:** Milliana, sabes que eso no está bien- dijo seriamente la peli púrpura mientras la castaña con rasgos felinos se disculpaba

El saiyan simplemente sonrió al ver a las dos sirenas discutiendo de forma cómica, cuando de repente siente una especie de energía oscura en el ambiente que no le gustó nada, pese a no ser fuerte (para él) de seguro daría muchos problemas

 **Natsu/Broly:** Bueno, yo me voy ya- dijo alzando el vuelo hacia su gremio- no te preocupes, mañana no me toca a mí- dijo aliviando a la peli púrpura y a su compañera

Por su parte, los miembros de Bad blood veían como su maestro entrenaba sin parar, decidido a enfrentarse nuevamente al saiyan

En Sabertooh, las cosas parecían no pintar bien, ya que el maestro de su gremio, había desaparecido, lo que extraño mucho a los presentes, ya que en el estado en el que había quedado le sería imposible escapar

Sin embargo Sting miraba a la hija del maestro desaparecido, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que le daba una supuesta pista de donde estaría el narizotas, pero al no haber maestro, se decidió que sería el rubio el que se encargaría del gremio, para desgracia de este ya que le pondrían a rellenar papeles

Pasaron los días, donde los gremios dominantes eran Sabertooh, Bad Blood, Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail, seguidos de Lamia Scale, Cuatro Cerberus y Blue Pegassus

Los demás simplemente se retiraron al saber que no podrían competir contra el híbrido Dragón-saiyan

El rey Thomas miraba con gran curiosidad al Slayer, al igual que su hija mientras cientos de preguntas relacionadas con el saiyan inundaban su cabeza

¿Cómo es tan poderoso? ¿Será ese todo su poder? ¿Solo está jugando con los otros participantes (víctimas)? ¿Quién le enseño y entreno para que haya obtenido semejante poder? ¿Era alguien de fiar? ¿Un enemigo que seguramente era invencible?... pero lo más importante… ¿Qué es lo que busca realmente ese sujeto?, sin duda la princesa tenía más dudas que respuestas, además del aviso que recibió de un extraño sujeto hace un par de días que la puso muy pensativa y preocupada

Por su parte, Jellal, Ultear y Meredy observaban los juegos sin detectar ninguna anomalía o a alguien actuando extraño

Sin embargo, las féminas no podían evitar de vez en cuando al saiyan sentado en el balcón, el cual se encontraba durmiendo después de haberse comido cuarenta platos de carne asada junto a otros manjares que se puedan imaginar

 **Fairy Tail/ Hisui /Ultear/ Meredy:** "En serio, ¿Cómo puede comer tanto?"- pensaron con una gota de sudor estilo anime al ver al saiyan dormir tan tranquilo mientras recogían los platos de comida

Pasaron los días, y esta vez fue el turno de Broly y Gajeel, los cuales se enfrentarían contra los dragones gemelos

Sting se centró en Natsu y Rogue en Gajeel

(La pelea es muy parecida a la del anime, salvo que el saiyan lanzó a su compañero bajo tierra y recibió el ataque doble de los gemelos sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa demencial, para posteriormente estamparles un puñetazo a cada uno en la cara)

Cuando el saiyan derrotó a los gemelos fijó su vista en el gremio de estos para ver que el narizotas no estaba entre ellos

 **Natsu/Broly:** "Que raro, ¿Acaso lo habrá hecho?"- dijo mirando a la pelinegra la cuál parecía estar contenta- "Parece que sí"- dijo alzando el vuelo hacia las gradas de su gremio, no sin antes dejar a los gemelos junto a sus compañeros- no lo hacéis mal, pero os falta entrenamiento, cuando vengáis preparados, os estaré esperando- dijo con una sonrisa asombrando a los hermanos mientras el saiyan volvía con sus compañeros

Por su parte, Gajeel se sorprendió al ver donde había caído y lo que estaba viendo, esto era algo que sus compañeros Dragon Slayers tenían que saber

Una vez terminados los juegos mágicos de ese día, todos fueron a la taberna y a relajarse después de un día tan largo

Sin embargo, el saiyan seguía con ansias de pelea ya que esos dos enanos de Sabertooh apenas le sirvieron de calentamiento, incluso estaba dispuesto a romperle el culo a puñetazos a Gray, Laxus o al maestro para pasar el rato

En ese instante, aparecen Wendy, Gajeel, Lily y Lucy y Yukino junto con Happy y Charle, algo agitados y respirando entrecortadamente de haber corrido hasta donde estaba el híbrido

 **Gajeel:** Salamander por fin te encontramos- dijo recuperando el aliento de haber corrido

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo serio el azabache mientras sus compañeros recuperaban el aliento

 **Gajeel:** Tenéis que ver esto- dijo guiándolos hasta un lugar profundo debajo del estadio de los juegos, asombrando a los presentes, en especial a los Slayers

 **Wendy:** Esto es…- dijo asombrada la peli azul

 **Natsu/Broly:** No hay duda…- dijo seriamente el Slayer

 **Gajeel:** Un Cementerio de dragones- dijo en el mismo estado que el pelinegro de fuego al ver los cadáveres de los dragones

 **Lucy:** Pero… ¿Cómo han acabado aquí?- dijo asombrada la rubia

 **Wendy:** Tal vez podemos preguntarles- dijo la peli azul confundiendo a sus compañeros

(Esto es igual que en anime, así que mostraré a Zirconis)

El enorme espíritu del dragon verde se quedó observando a los magos que tenían frente a él, los cuales le miraban con sorpresa mientras El saiyan híbrido apenas se inmutó ante el enorme reptil

 **Zirconis: Me resultas extraño chico-** Dijo mirando con algo de temor al saiyan, el cuál le sonrió de forma psicópata poniendo aún más nervioso al saurio

 **Wendy:** Perdone, pero nos gustaría saber cómo acabaron todos aquí- dijo mientras el dragón asentía

 **Zirconis: No tengo que darles explicaciones a unos simples humanos** \- dijo con arrogancia

 **Happy:** Pero yo soy un gato- dijo levantando su pata

 **Zirconis: Cierto, entonces os contare toda la historia -** Dijo sacando algunas gotas de sudor a los presentes, incluido al saiyan legendario

(La misma historia que en el anime, solo que Broly sonreía al recordar la paliza que le pegó al lagarto negro)

Después de contar la historia, el espíritu del dragon desapareció

(Lo de Arcadios y la captura de Lucy y Yukino me lo saltare, el único cambio es que el saiyan impidió el encarcelamiento de las chicas y eso provocó que los guardianes Garou vinieran a hacerle frente. Resultado, una paliza del saiyan)

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más quiere recibir?- dijo apretando el puño y aterrando a los guardias que quedaban

Entonces una especie de energía oscura se llevó a todos los guardias y caballeros, cosa que puso en alerta a los magos de Fairy Tail

 **Natsu/Broly:** "Es fuerte pero a la vez oscura no me gusta"- pensó el Slayer legendario con el ceño fruncido

Entonces de las sombras salió una figura con una parte de su pelo negra y la otra blanca

(No me enredo, Rogue del Futuro intenta matar a Lucy pero Natsu/Broly detiene el ataque)

 **Future Rogue:** ¡¿COMO?!- Dijo impresionado al ver que el saiyan detuvo el ataque

 **Natsu/Broly:** Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba- dijo para desaparecer y reaparecer nuevamente en el careto del Rogue del futuro para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo que lo sacó hasta el tejado fuera del edificio

El Slayer del futuro se levantó del suelo increíblemente sorprendido por la fuerza del híbrido y de que este estuviera volando en frente suya

 **Future Rogue:** "Esto no debería estar pasando, el murió a manos de un dragón que yo controlaba, ¿cómo puede ser tan poderoso?"- pensó sudando a chorros

 **Natsu/Broly:** Ha, parece que no eres más que un simple gusano al que aplastar- dijo provocando la ira del chico con doble color de pelo

 **Future Rogue:** Voy a conseguir mi objetivo aunque tenga que matarte- dijo lanzándose al ataque

 **Natsu/Broly:** Veamos si lo que dices es verdad- dijo con una sonrisa sádica para posteriormente lanzarse contra su adversario en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

En el estadio de los juegos mágicos, Fairy Tail había ganado después de que Sting se rindiese ante ellos sin oponer resistencia, por lo que la princesa Hisui decidió abrir el portal de Eclipse después de que el Rogue del futuro la engañara

(Me iré a la parte más importante, cuando aparecen los dragones)

Lucy y Yukino, junto con Arcadios intentaban convencer a la princesa de que no abriera la puerta, cuando de repente algo estrella a unos metros de las jóvenes magas, poniéndolas en alerta mientras los guardias iban a proteger a la princesa

De entre los escombros, una vez disipado el humo, se podía ver la silueta de un joven con el pelo largo atado con una coleta, teniendo una mitad blanca y otra negra, tratándose del Rogue del futuro, el cual estaba algo herido y jadeando

 **Future Rogue:** Es imposible, no debería ser así de fuerte- dijo jadeando y escupiendo sangre

Por su parte, Natsu empezó a reírse desde el aire, llamando la atención de los presentes, provocando que muchos guardias fliparan en colores al ver al Slayer volando en el aire aparentemente sin usar magia

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Qué? ¿Has acabado? Patético - dijo con una sádica sonrisa mientras aterrizaba a unos metros del Slayer del futuro

 **Future Rogue:** Esto es solo el comienzo Natsu, ahora tengo el suficiente poder para abrir eclipse- dijo lanzando magia al portón, el cuál empezaba abrirse

Entonces los dragones, siendo un total de 7, salieron del portal, ya que este se cerró nuevamente gracias al poder de las magas estelares

 **Future Rogue:** Maldita sea solo siete- dijo frustrado para luego sonreír- no importa, serán suficientes para poder dominar el mundo- dijo riéndose como un maníaco para posteriormente montarse en el lomo de un dragón que parece de diamante

Los magos miraban con horror a los dragones, y como del dragon de diamante salían pequeños dragones de metal y destruían la ciudad

 **Future Rogue:** Ahora sí, mataré a Acnologia y dominare el mundo- dijo riendo como un maníaco

Todos miraban al Rogue del Futuro mientras Makarov y los demás maestros intentaban idear algo para parar a ese sujeto

 **(Música de fondo: Broly Theme- Pantera 10's)**

 **Natsu/Broly:** Parece que tendré que bajarle los humos a ese mocoso- dijo apretando los puños y aumentando su poder hasta transformarse en súper saiyan- es hora de poner en práctica mi entrenamiento, ya es hora de que el mundo vea mi nuevo poder- dijo aterrando a los que le escucharon mientras aumentaba su ki a niveles monstruosos

El Rogue del Futuro y sus dragones detuvieron su ataque al sentir ese monstruoso poder provenir de la puerta Eclipse, aterrando aún más al Slayer al ver quién era el portador de ese poder

 **Natsu/Broly: AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-** Gritó mientras de sus ojos y boca salía un brillo verdosos y rojo, para posteriormente explotar y provocar una onda expansiva aún mayor que la que provocó en la isla de Tenroujima (es como cuando Broly se transforma por primera vez en súper saiyan legendario)

Todos miraban aterrados hacia el pilar de fuego rojo con destellos verdes para ver como al empezar a deshacerse, se veía una figura humanoide enorme

El Slayer ahora era un verdadero titan, 500 kilos de súper músculo, una cola roja de dragón saliendo de la base de su columna vertebral con la parte de arriba peluda, piel con escamas rojas sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo , mientras su pelo tenía partes verdes, negras y otras rojas, dos cuernos negros parecidos a los de un antílope (como los de un Impala pero más cortos y del grosor de un brazo grande) y sus ojos blancos sin pupila mientras apretaba los colmillos y desprendía un poder monstruoso, el cuál fue sentido por todo el planeta, llamando la atención de ciertos sujetos que lo buscaban

En efecto, el Slayer había entrenado para poder combinar su Ki con su magia, teniendo como resultado esa forma y dando lugar a un nuevo ser; El súper saiyan/ dragon slayer legendario o más resumido; el híbrido legendario, para ser más simples, fusión del súper saiyan legendario con el dragon Force

Nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante lo que veían, si antes era un monstruo, ahora era el mismísimo diablo con esa nueva apariencia

Los de Fairy Tail estaban que se cagaban en los pantalones al ver la nueva apariencia del Slayer, esa forma era mucho más fuerte que la que vieron en Tenroujima

Los demás, bueno, simplemente muchos se desmayaron, y a otros les fue imposible no mearse y cagarse literalmente en los pantalones ante tan monstruoso poder… todo a la vez

 **Future Rogue:** Esto… no puede estar pasando- dijo muy asustado al igual que sus dragones

 **Natsu/Broly:** Prepárate Rogue del futuro, voy a acabar con tu miserable existencia- dijo señalándole con el dedo con una sonrisa demencial total

Por su parte, los demás miraban atónitos al Slayer

 **Sting:** ¿E- ese e- es…. Natsu-san?- dijo después de haberse cagado y meado 20 veces en los pantalones

 **Laxus:** Ahora sí que es un monstruo- dijo bastante asustado y sudando

Por su parte Gajeel temblaba aterrado y sudando frío recordando una historia que su padre adoptivo le contó hace mucho tiempo

 **Gajeel:** Es él… El Dragon Slayer legendario- dijo aterrando a los demás Slayers mientras los demás lo miraban confundido

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué quieres decir Gajeel?- dijo el anciano sin entender al pelinegro con piercings

 **Gajeel:** Metallicana me lo contó cuando era pequeño, hay una leyenda que dice que cada 1000 años nace un guerrero con la sangre de un dragón y el poder de un dios, capaz de destruir galaxias con la punta de los dedos de sus pies- dijo asombrando a los presentes- pensé que se trataba de un cuento, pero hoy he podido ver que la leyenda es real- dijo apretando los dientes mientras todos miraban con terror al híbrido

El saiyan se rio como un psicópata para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque a gran velocidad, encajándole un brutal puñetazo en el abdomen del dragón de diamante en el que estaba subido el Rogue del futuro, el cual se estaba cayendo hacia el suelo, de no ser porque el híbrido le encajó un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, destrozando varias filas de edificios hasta acabar estrellándose en el penúltimo edificio antes de salir de la ciudad

Los otros dragones apenas pudieron reaccionar al ataque del saiyan, al cual miraban boquiabiertos y con terror

 **Natsu/Broly:** Jajajajajajajaaja, será mejor que me deis una buena pelea o convertiré todo este lugar en cenizas- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

 **Levia: Eso lo veremos-** Dijo el dragón azul apretando los dientes- **No tenemos otra opción, hay que hacer eso-** Dijo mientras sus compañeros asentían

Los dragones fueron cubiertos por una especie de luz brillante, que los redujo de tamaño, hasta adoptar una forma humana

Todos los dragones, menos el de diamante, eran masculinos, de alrededor de unos 20- 30 años de edad, con alas y cola de dragón al igual que Natsu, pero sin músculos exageradamente grandes, de hecho el hijo de Igneel los dejaba enanos en su nueva forma, el único que no parecía una persona era un dragón cubierto de fuego que solo se podía ver la silueta de su cuerpo

El híbrido sonrió al ver esa nueva forma con algo de sorpresa

 **Natsu/Broly:** No sabía que podíais adoptar una apariencia humana- dijo con una sádica sonrisa

 **Zirconis: Ahora te haremos pagar por humillarnos humano** \- dijo el hombre de pelo verde, conocido como el dragón del jade

 **Natsu/Broly:** Me gustaría ver como lo intentáis- dijo con una sonrisa demencial

 _ **(Música de fondo:**_ _ **The Invisibles by Tendril**_ _ **)**_

Los dragones y el Rogue del futuro, el cuál activo su dragon Force dándole un aspecto parecido al de los dragones, se lanzaron al ataque

El dragón azul y uno rosa de nombre Scissor Runner empezaron a golpear al Slayer legendario, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados recibiendo los golpes con una gran sonrisa, como si se tratara de un masaje

 **Natsu/Broly:** EEEAAAAAAHHHH- Gritó empujando a sus atacantes sin esfuerzo alguno provocando que estos se chocasen con los edificios de alrededor

 **Dragón de roca/ Dragón oscuro: ¡COMETE ESTO!-** Dijeron lanzándole un ataque con sus respectivos elementos, chocando contra el cuerpo del Slayer, el cuál descendió hacia el suelo tranquilamente

Atlas flame intentó atacar desde arriba, para recibir un cabezazo del Slayer Híbrido, que posteriormente le dio una patada que lo mando a comer suelo

El Híbrido corrió hacia el Dragón de fuego caído, Arrollando a Zirconis y a Motherglare por el camino, y posteriormente darle una patada al dragón de fuego, y para rematar, lanzarle una onda de Ki que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse cerca del castillo

 **Atlas flame: Este poder….-** Dijo asombrando al sentir el poder de alguien muy conocido y especial para él mientras salía de los escombros y observaba como el Slayer les daba la paliza de sus vidas al Rogue del futuro y a los demás dragones

Por su parte, los magos miraban asombrados la masacre que estaba montando el Slayer de fuego y a su vez, súper saiyan legendario

 **Jura:** I… Increíble- dijo asombrado el quinto mago santo

 **Kagura:** Los está aplastando como míseras moscas, pese a que son ocho contra uno- dijo incrédula la maga de la gravedad, al ver como todos los dragones y el propio Rogue del futuro caían derrotados ante el poder del Slayer

El dragón de fuego voló nuevamente hacia el Slayer para pararse a unos metros del gigante, que lo miraba con una sonrisa

 **Natsu/Broly:** Parece que no has tenido suficiente, llama andante- dijo con una sonrisa al serio dragón de fuego

 **Atlas flame: Mocoso, ¿por casualidad alguna no conocerás a Igneel cierto?** \- Dijo asombrando al Slayer por esa pregunta

 **Natsu/Broly:** Claro que lo conozco, él fue mi padre adoptivo antes de desaparecer- dijo asombrando al dragón del fuego

 **Atlas flame: ya veo…-** Dijo tranquilamente- **Igneel es un gran amigo mío esto…-** Dijo al no conocer bien el nombre del chico

 **Natsu/Broly:** Natsu Dragneel- dijo también tranquilo mientras los demás dragones se levantaban del suelo

 **Atlas flame: Un placer conocerte, Hijo de Igneel-** Dijo mientras se retiraba de la batalla

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Te vas?- dijo extrañado por la conducta del dragón de fuego

 **Atlas flame: No voy a hacerle daño al hijo de mi amigo, y sé que mi ayuda será innecesaria, solo sería un estorbo para ti-** Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba cerca de donde estaban los magos viendo la batalla (masacre) que realizaba el híbrido legendario

 **Future Rogue:** Maldito traidor- dijo lanzándole un ataque por la espalda al dragón de fuego, el cuál habría alcanzado su objetivo de no ser por el guerrero legendario, que le bastó un simple manotazo para hacerlo desaparecer

 **Natsu/Broly:** Menudo cobarde, atacando por la espalda- dijo bastante enfadado- me parece que tendré que darte una lección de honor por atacar a mi tío por la espalda- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata aterrando al slayer del futuro

 **Atlas flame:** **T… ¿Tío? –** Dijo sorprendido, y honrado de que el Slayer lo considerara como su tío mientras se dirigía a ver la pelea junto a los humanos- **"Así que la leyenda era cierta"** – pensó con una gran sonrisa antes de retirarse del campo de batalla

 **Natsu/Broly:** Vamos, levantad el culo, porque esto es solo el comienzo- dijo con una voz oscura mientras era cubierto por su ki mezclado con su magia de dragón

Los dragones y el Rogue del futuro se lanzaron nuevamente contra el Slayer legendario, el cual los esperaba con una sonrisa

Por su parte, los magos miraban con desconfianza al dragón de fuego, el cual estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y con una sonrisa observando la batalla

Entonces Wendy, algo asustada pero con gran valor, se acercó al dragón de fuego para poder hablar cara a cara

 **Atlas flame: ¿Necesitas algo pequeña humana?-** Preguntó de forma amable calmando un poco los nervios de la pequeña

 **Wendy:** Verá, es que se nos hace raro verle aquí sentado observando mientras sus compañeros pelean- dijo algo intimidada por el dragón de fuego, pese a estar en su forma humana

 **Atlas flame: El Rogue del futuro usó un hechizo para poder controlarlos, pero gracias al hijo de mi amigo Igneel, mi corazón se liberó de su control-** dijo aclarando las dudas de los presentes- **Además, Natsu ganará fácilmente, solo está jugando con sus adversarios -** Dijo asombrando a los magos que lo escuchaban- **Después de todo es el guerrero legendario-** Dijo extrañando a los que le escuchaban

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dijo extrañada la joven

 **Atlas flame: Mi padre me contó una leyenda de pequeño, decía que un día nacería un guerrero con el poder de dos mundos, para ser exactos, un saiyan con el poder de un Dragon Slayer, o un Dragón Slayer con el poder de un saiyan, como es este caso -** Dijo asombrando a los de Fairy Tail, ya no tenían dudas de que Natsu era el ser más poderoso que existe

 **Milliana:** Disculpe pero…. ¿Qué es un saiyan?- dijo mientras los que no eran de Fairy Tail se hacían la misma pregunta

 **Atlas flame: Los saiyans, joven humana, fueron en su tiempo, es decir, hace más de 1000 años, una de las razas más fuertes y temidas del universo, los cuales se dedicaban a la conquista y venta de planetas-** Dijo mientras todos prestaban atención a la historia- **Sin embargo, la gran mayoría fueron exterminados hace mucho tiempo por un tirano que murió a manos de un saiyan superviviente, que no recuerdo su nombre, solo sé que la característica principal de esta raza era una cola de mono que los convertía en monos gigantes cuando había luna llena, y una capacidad de batalla llamada el Zenkai, aparte de diferentes transformaciones o para ser más exactos, cambios en el color de su pelo-** Dijo asombrando a los magos por esa historia

 **Erza:** ¿Zenkai?- dijo la peli roja confundida

 **Atlas flame: Exacto, verás cuando los saiyans resultaban heridos de gravedad y sobrevivían a las heridas que habían recibido en esa situación, sus poderes se multiplicaban desmesuradamente en un periodo bastante corto de tiempo, lo que los hacía temibles en el campo de batalla** \- Dijo asombrando a los magos- **Sin embargo, está habilidad desaparecía cuando el cuerpo llegaba a una cierta cantidad de poder, de forma que la única de obtener una gran cantidad de poder era con el entrenamiento-** Dijo mientras lo observaban los magos- **Si embargo Natsu, al tener la sangre del Súper saiyan legendario, su poder va a aumentar incluso cuando está durmiendo ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa?** \- Dijo mirando seriamente a los asombrados y aterrados magos

 **Gray:** ¿Qué su poder es ilimitado?- dijo el mago de hierro sudando frío

 **Atlas flame: Exacto, como su cuerpo no tiene límites para obtener poder…**

 **Hisui:** Obtendrá Zenkais de forma ilimitada- dijo con terror, al igual que los magos que la estaban escuchando

 **Levy:** Lo que significa…- dijo aterrada ante la idea que tuvo por un momento de lo que podría ocurrir

 **Lucy:** Que si quiere destruir el mundo …- siguió hablando la rubia muy asustada

 **Makarov:** Nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo- dijo causando el terror y casi el pánico en los magos presentes

 **Atlas flame: Y no solo el mundo, el universo entero caería ante él-** Dijo seriamente acojonando a los magos que se hicieron nuevamente caca y pis en los pantalones

 **Romeo:** Pero… ¿Natsu-nii no haría eso? ¿Verdad?- dijo el joven con algo de esperanza, aunque no negaba que estaba aterrado

 **Atlas flame: No, su sangre de dragón lo hace ser noble y desear proteger a su familia a toda costa, y su sangre saiyan lo hace luchar sin parar hasta que consiga la victoria -** Dijo mirando a los humanos- **No tenéis que temer, para él sois su familia y os protegerá con su vida si es necesario** \- Dijo aliviando a los magos, sobre todo a los de Fairy Tail al saber que su querido Slayer de Fuego seguía con ellos

Por su parte, Natsu estaba en lo alto de un edificio observando a sus adversarios levantarse dolorosamente del suelo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar este juego- dijo volando hacia los magos, más precisamente, hacia la puerta de eclipse mientras arrastraba al Rogue del futuro con él

Justo cuando el saiyan iba a destrozar la puerta, pudo sentir una energía oscura dirigirse hacia él, una el cuál reconoció y eso lo hizo sonreír por lo que volvió a su posición anterior mientras dejaba al Slayer del futuro cerca suyo

 **Natsu/Broly:** Parece que el lagarto negro quiere otra sesión de golpes- dijo sonriente extrañando a Slayer del futuro

Entonces, todos pudieron sentir una gran fuente de poder dirigirse hacia ellos, para posteriormente ver en el cielo a un dragón negro con toques azulados

 **Makarov:** Ese es….- dijo el mago santo asustado

 **Atlas flame: Acnologia-** dijo con odio e ira mientras estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados aterrando a los magos, mientras el Rogue del futuro y los otros dragones miraban al rey dragón con horror y odio por el daño que había creado a su especie

 **Natsu/Broly:** Veo que te has recuperado de nuestro último encuentro- dijo con una sonrisa demencial, llamando la atención del Rogue del futuro y los dragones y los dragon slayer que lo escuchaban y les contaban a sus compañeros lo que decían

(Advertencia de Spoiler del manga, no me gusta hacerlos, pero es que si no lo que sigue no tendría sentido)

Entonces el dragón negro, de la misma forma que los otros dragones, fue cubierto por una luz brillante para dar paso a un hombre de pelo largo muy parecido a Gajeel pero con detalles azules y pelo azulado

 **Natsu/Broly:** Ja, otro gusano que quiere comer polvo- dijo con una sonrisa demencial que asustaría incluso al diablo

 **Acnologia:** Un monstruo como tú no me va a asustar, y esta vez no te será fácil vencerme- dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla

 **Natsu/Broly:** Yo, ¿un monstruo solamente?- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja- no, yo soy…. ¡El diablo! JAJAJAJAJA- Dijo mientras se reía como un verdadero psicópata asesino en serie, poniéndoles los pelos de punta a los espectadores y a los que antes luchaban contra el Slayer legendario

 **Acnologia:** "Maldición, ha combinado la magia Dragon Slayer con su ki, esto va a ser muy jodido"- dijo con los músculos tensos para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque

El Slayer, sin apenas esfuerzo, esquivaba sin problemas los golpes y ataques del actual rey de los dragones, el cuál no entendía porque no lograba alcanzar al guerrero legendario que no dejaba de sonreírle con arrogancia, lo cual lo cabreaba bastante

 **Acnologia:** Maldito, ¿Cómo es que no consigo darte?- dijo bastante frustrado haciendo sonreír al saiyan- MISERABLE- dijo encajándole una patada en la cabeza a su adversario, dejando a todos sin aliento, mientras el rey de los dragones sonreía con orgullo

Pero esa sonrisa se fue al ver que el saiyan no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio, mientras le sonreía al rey dragon de una forma psicópata

 **Natsu/Broly:** ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- dijo mientras el rey dragón se retiraba muy asustado- ¿entiendes la diferencia de poderes que hay entre tú y yo?- le dijo con una sádica sonrisa al rey dragón que no paraba de temblar

 **Atlas flame: Justo como pensaba-** Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes **\- Acnologia no es rival para Natsu, esta pelea estaba ganada desde el principio** \- dijo asombrando a los demás que miraban la batalla

El Slayer cogió al rey dragón por la cabeza para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo que casi le saca las tripas a Acnologia, el cuál fue lanzado por los aires por el Slayer que le sonreía macabramente

 **Natsu/Broly:** Esta vez no me contendré contigo- dijo cargando un omega blaster que le dio de lleno al mago oscuro, para posteriormente provocar una explosión titánica que desintegró al rey dragón por completo

 **Acnologia:** NOOOOOO MALDITOOOOO…- Gritó mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba para posteriormente no quedar nada

Los presentes, incluyendo el Rogue del futuro y los dragones, a excepción de Atlas flame, miraban con las quijadas en el suelo y con los pantalones cagados y meados, el poder destructivo que había mostrado el híbrido legendario

El saiyan desapareció para volver a reaparecer, esta vez, a unos metros de la puerta eclipse, siendo detectado solamente por Atlas flame al principio

 **Natsu/Broly:** Ha sido un placer conocerte tío Atlas- dijo el saiyan apuntando con su mano hacia la puerta para posteriormente destruirla, provocando que el Rogue del futuro y los dragones empezaran a desaparecer

 **Atlas Flame: Lo mismo digo Natsu, recuerda portarte bien, proteger a tu familia y amigos, y dale saludos a Igneel de mi parte cuando lo vuelvas a ver** \- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo

Y así, la batalla contra el Rogue del futuro había terminado y el mundo estaría libre del terror de Acnologia para siempre

A la distancia, dos figuras pudieron sentir y ver el poder que desprendió el híbrido legendario durante la batalla, tratándose de Zeref y del encapuchado que le dio una paliza

 **Zeref:** Es… monstruoso- dijo asombrado y aterrado al mismo tiempo

 **¿?:** Justo como pensaba, se ha hecho más poderoso- dijo asombrando al mago oscuro- no le queda mucho para alcanzarme- dijo asombrando aún más al mago oscuro

 **Zeref:** ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó muy sorprendido

 **¿?:** Sí, pronto mi sueño se verá realizado- dijo con algo de emoción en su voz- será mejor que prepares a tus demonios, se avecina una gran batalla -dijo desapareciendo al igual que el mago oscuro

El saiyan híbrido volvió nuevamente a su forma base, no sin antes sentir dos energías que se le hicieron familiares, pero ya lo investigaría más tarde

Los magos simplemente se aceraron a ver como estaba, pero entonces, apareció un brillo en abdomen de todos los dragon Slayers presentes menos Laxus, del cual salieron unas figuras gigantescas que los Slayers no tardaron en reconocer

Se trataban de Dragones, pero no de unos dragones cualesquiera, estos eran los dragones que criaron y enseñaron a Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue y Natsu sus magias de dragon slayer, se trataban de Metallicana, Grandine, Weisslogia, Skiadrum y por último, el rey dragón de fuego Igneel

 **Natsu/Broly:** I… ¿Igneel?- dijo asombrado el Dragón Slayer híbrido al ver nuevamente al dragón que lo crio como a un hijo asombrando también a los magos presentes, mientras los otros Slayers miraban incrédulos a su dragones que les criaron como a hijos

 **Makarov:** "¿Así que este es Igneel?, quien lo diría, transmite un aura muy parecida a la de Natsu"- dijo mirando bastante impresionado al enorme dragón rojo, para posteriormente desviar su mirada hacia los otros dragones, donde Wendy abrazaba a Grandine

 **Erza/Lucy/Lissana/Happy:** "Natsu tenía razón, su padre es un dragón"-`pensaron las chicas muy sorprendidas mientras veían al enorme dragon rojo mirando a su hijo antes peli rosa y ahora pelinegro

 **Igneel: Hola Natsu, parece han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui** \- Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver como su hijo lo miraba con la boca abierta al igual que los demás presentes, sabedor de que tendría mucho que explicarle tanto a su hijo como a los demás espectadores

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, por suerte la navidad se acerca y tendré más tiempo libre, lo que significa más capítulos y que reanudaré mi serie manga en mi página de Devianart si estáis interesados ( ) en cuanto a historias que no continuó mucho creo que las pondré en adopción, decirme en los comentarios cual queréis que done:**

 **INSTINTO ANIMAL (Fairy tail)**

 **RAGE** **(Fairy tail)**

 **Natsu the punisher** **(Fairy tail)**

 **LA LEYENDA DEL HIRUKAIND (Naruto)**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO(Naruto)**

 **Vosotros lo decidís, y esto es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
